Death Is Better Than Living Forever
by gothgirl1011994
Summary: The sequel to Witch Way Out? Jess moved into the Cullen's house after lossing her sister, but can she find a way to bring her back? or will hse have to live a life without her sister?
1. chapter 1 bring her back

**Chapter 1 (Jess's prove)**

**I have been a vampire for a little over two months. Bella is changed and can control the weather and shape shift into anything. The Cullen's built a room for me, away from everyone else. I still have my powers, including fire. I am not affected by fire, so I cant die from it. I have locked myself in my room since I've moved in and have been trying to bring my sister back ever since.**

"**Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me." I said, waiting to see Marissa somewhere in my room. "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the sky. Come to us who call you near, come to us and settle here." I waited and waited, but she didn't appear. I flung the blow that was sitting in front of me across the room and I conjured a fireball and hit myself with it and it bounced off and hit the wall.**

**I fell to the floor and cried. The next thing I know Carlisle is in my room with Esme, hugging me and telling me its going to be okay. "No, it's not going to be okay. I broke my promise, I couldn't protect her, I let my baby sister get killed. I'm alone, I'm not strong, I let her get killed. What kind of sister am I?" I said my voice cracking and I turned sobbed into my pillow and tried to kill myself. (An:/ she is the only vampire that can cry, and cant die from fire. Also sorry Marissa, she is my friend and I think of her as my baby sister) Jasper came in and I felt calm in minutes. "Jasper, stop messing with my emotions!" I yelled and conjured another fireball and threw it at him.**

"**Jess you are driving me crazy, get over it." He said, reappearing at my door.**

"**Jasper, I cant get over it. I lost my baby sister, I let her get hurt and she died because I wasn't able to stop the source." I said, crying even more and conjuring another fireball and sent it at me, but it bounced off and hit the wall. They all stared at me, this is the first time they've seen me in months.**

"**Jess did you just try to kill yourself?" Esme asked, terrified.**

"**Yes I want to die, I want to be with Marissa. I hate you all for turning me. Marissa wouldn't want me to be like this!" I yelled and ran out of my room and down the stairs but was stopped by Edward.**

"**Let go of me, I hate you! Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and tried to get past him.**

"**Jess, get a grip!" he yelled and smacked me. I looked at him shocked and conjured a fireball in each hand and made them disappear. I ran back upstairs and into my room, locked the door and put a spell on it and went back to trying to bring Marissa back.**


	2. chapter 2 she cant live like this

**Chapter 2 (Edward's prove)**

"**Carlisle, she is taking this very badly. She hasn't hunted in two months!" I said to him, in front of the rest of my family.**

"**Edward, she lost her sister, she needs time to grieve." Alice said, sitting on Jasper's lap.**

"**At least she's good about controlling her powers." Jasper said and tried to calm Jess down again. Jess screamed and cursed at Jasper. Emmett laughed at this.**

"**Carlisle, this is serious!" I said, yelling at him.**

"**Edward, calm down, I'm sure everything will be fine." He said sounding so calm.**

"**Well I'm just glad that Bella isn't human anymore." I said and walked over to Bella and kissed her.**

**Jess walked into the room, but didn't come near anyone. She walked out the front door with all her spell items and everything.**

**We followed her and saw her put them all in a pile and throw a fireball at them and watched them burn to the ground, walking to go get some water dumped in on the fire and walked away and came right in front of Esme and hugged her, whimpering like a puppy. **

"**Jess do you feel thirsty?" Carlisle asked her.**

"**No, I'm not hungry, I'm still sad. I want to go kill some demons." She said, getting a really evil look in her eyes.**

"**No! you can't they all think your dead." I said, yelling a little bit at her. She looked over and didn't do anything,**

"**How about we go to school." Esme said, "It might help you." She added looking hopefully at Jess.**

**She just nodded and jumped on her motorcycle and left.**


	3. chapte 3 change

**Chapter 3 (Jess's prove)**

**I arrived at school and parked my motorcycle. I'm happy that they saved my motorcycle and the Porsche. I walked over to a picnic table and sat down. I have changed a lot in the two months I have been out of school. I died my hair black and put blood red highlights in, I had a pale complexion, like all the Cullen's did. I still had my blue eyes but now I wear black everyday and always had black nails. I'm pretty much Goth and Emo because I'm always crying. I saw the rest of my "family" arrive and they came over. They sat down and started talking to me. Alice and Emmett are the only ones that can make me smile now a days and only for a little while. "Oh my gosh." I heard Alice say and looked up. **

**I saw Mike Newton, walk across the parking lot with Lauren… kissing. Rage went though me. No one knows that Marissa died and I just told mike yesterday. I got up and walked over to him. He turned around just as I was about three feet away from him. "Hi Jess." He said cheerfully.**

"**I…. were you." I couldn't get the words out. "I just told you yesterday that Marissa died and your already kissing another girl!" I said, outraged. **

"**Now Jess," I didn't even let him finish what he was going to say. I punched him in the eye and kicked him in his manhood and walked away, heading back over to my family.**

"**Jess your going to get in trouble." Rosalie and Bella said at the same time. I rolled my eyes at them. "It's my word against his and he cant prove that it was me that beat him up, it could have been anyone." I said with a smug look on my face.**

"**Jess that was great!" Edward said, giving me a hug. Bella shot him a look. "Sorry honey but he had it coming." He said beaming. Bella gave a sigh and we started heading for class.**

**I got called up to the teacher in every class before lunch and asked me **

**where me and Marissa have been and I told them. They didn't seem to care. We had test in every class till lunch and I was out for two months and I aced everyone of them. Finally the bell rang and I walked into the cafeteria and was stopped by Mike. "What do you want Newton?" I asked, venom dripping off every word.**

"**The principle wants to see you after lunch." He said and walked away. I was about to conjure a fireball but was stopped by Bella. I gave her my 'leave me alone' look and walked away to the table where I sat with Marissa last. I started to cry. I could remember what she looked like, sounded like, her smile. I stopped crying when I saw someone coming over. **

"**Can I sit here?" a person, a boy asked. I nodded and he sat down.**

"**Hi, my name is Jack." He said, extending a hand. I looked at him, he had green eyes and red hair.**

"**Why are you talking to me? No one but my brothers and sisters talk to me." I said starting to get up.**

"**I'm new here and I don't have any friends and when I saw you sitting alone, I thought that I could try and have one friend." Jack said. I sat back down and extended my hand. "I'm Jess." I said and he took my hand.**


	4. Chapter 4 there you go

**Chapter 4 (Alice's prove)**

**Jess walked into the cafeteria and was stopped by Mike Newton. "Principle wants to see you after lunch." I heard him said and walk away. Jess drew back her hand and it started to grow red, but Bella grabbed her hand and let go. Jess walked over to the table in front of us and sat down, her back towards us. Bella came down and took her seat. "Jess was about to conjure a fireball and throw it at Mike." She said and looked over her shoulder at Jess and turned back. **

"**And you stopped it, Bella the guy's a total jerk." Edward said, not looking at Bella. I spoke up before this became world war three. "Anyways there this new boy at school, he just started, there he is." I said pointing to a boy with red hair and green eyes. He walked over to Jess and asked if he could sit down. I guess she said yes because he started to sit.**

"**Hi, my name is Jack." He said to Jess and extend a hand.**

_**Come on Jess, he's cute.**_** I thought**

"**Alice." Edward said sharply. I rolled my eyes at him.**

"**Why are you talking to me? No one but my brothers and sisters talk to me." I heard Jess say back. I started to swear in my mind. Edward looked at me but didn't say anything. Jess was starting to get up but the boy Jack spoke, "I'm new here and I don't have any friends and when I saw you sitting alone, I thought that I could try and have one friend." **_**Come on Jess, stay**_**. I thought. Jess sat back down and introduced herself. **_**Way to go Jess.**_** I thought and than I had a vision.**

_**Jess was with Jack, making out and she told him what we were and that she was also a witch and he was okay with it and than demons attacked and Jack was **_**dying**_** and she turned him.**_** I was snapped out of my vision by the bell ringing. **

"**Alice what did you see?" Bella asked me.**

"**Nothing." I said and walked away.**

**(Jess's prove)**

**I gave Jack my number and started to head to the principle's office. I walked in and was called in immediately. I walked in and closed the door. "Have a seat." I obeyed and sat down. The principle turned around to face me. "Jess do you know why you were called to my office?" I was asked.**

"**No." I said, but I was lying, I knew why I was there.**

"**Okay, Mike came to me today and told me that you beat him up." The principle told me and I put on a shocked expression.**

"**And he told you that I did this?" I asked, still looking shocked.**

"**Yes, did you?" I was asked.**

"**No can I go now?" I asked, rising out of the chair.**

"**SIT! I don't believe you."**

"**Call down Edward or Emmett, Jasper, Alice, they'll tell you what happened." I said, sitting back down.**

**The principle walked out of the door and asked the secretary to go get Bella. The principle came back in and shut the door.**

"**Look Jess, I know that you just lost your sister and that the Cullen's took you in. You are going though a great deal of hurt, but fighting isn't allowed here!" the principle yelled at me, inches from my face.**

"**You have no idea what I'm going though and I didn't do anything to Mike!" I yelled back, just than the door opened and Bella walked in. She looked at me and than back at the principle.**

"**What is this all about?" Bella asked and sat down next to me.**

"**Well, this morning Mike came to me told me that Jess beat him up and she said that she didn't do anything, and I was wondering if you saw anything?" the principle looked at Bella the whole time. I looked at my shoes, anywhere but at Bella and the Principle.**

"**No, I didn't see anything but Jess didn't do it because she was with me and the Cullen's, we were trying to help her after her loss." Bella said, taking my hand. I looked at the principle, who was rubbing his chin.**

"**Okay, you may both go to class." We got up and left as fast as we could.**

"**When we get home, you are going to get an ear full." Bella said as we walked into biology. I looked over at Mike and smiled at him evilly. I sat down at my seat and saw that Jack was my partner.**


	5. Chapter 5 my time has come

**Chapter 5 (Jess's prove)**

**The bell rang to end school and I ran as fast as I could to my motorcycle, jumped on it and raced home. I parked my motorcycle in front of the house and ran, heading to my room but I got tackled by Bella and we rolled down the stairs. When we stopped rolling, Bella was on top of me, pinning me to the floor so I couldn't get away. "Jess I am never going to cover for you again, and you can't use your powers on humans. Do you hear me?" Bella yelled at me. **

"**But Bella we're sisters and sisters cover up for each other." I said, struggling to get up.**

"**I'm not your sister!" she yelled at me.**

"**Well friends help friends!" I yelled back, still trying to get away.**

"**I'm not your friend!" She yelled at me and got off of me. I got up and stared at her, the rest of the Cullen's were they, standing by the door. I looked at them. **_**Did they all feel that way?**_** I thought.**

"**Fine, I guess that this is how you are feel than I guess there is no reason for me to stick around." I said and ran up the stairs and put a spell on my door. I wrote a note to them, telling them that I was going to Voltaire to end my life. I slipped the note out under my door and jumped out my window, walked my motorcycle about three miles away from the house and took off.**

**(Alice's prove)**

"**What was that all about?" I asked Bella.**

"**Well I covered up for her in the principle's office and well I told her that I wouldn't do it again and I told her that I wasn't her sister or her friend." Bella said, not looking at us. **

"**Bella how could you do that?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I walked up stairs to Jess's bedroom door and saw a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it:**

_**Dear Alice,**_

_**I knew that it would be you how found this letter first.**_

_**As you are reading this, I am heading for Voltaire to end my life.**_

_**Please do not come after me, you cant save me so please don't try.**_

_**Tell Carlsile and Esme that I am sorry for the pain that I will put them though. I want to tell you and Emmett that you were the best part of the family and that I will miss you. Tell Edward and Jasper not to come after me and try to save me. I've made up my mind. And tell Bella and Rosalie thank you for me. they helped me to see that no one wants me in their life.**_

_**Don't grieve for my, just go about your life as I if I never lived.**_

_**I am sorry, please forgive me.**_

_**Jess.**_

"**Oh my god, EDWARD!" I screamed and ran down the stairs.**

**I found Edward talking to Bella and stopped when I came running down the stairs. **

"**What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked me. I handed him the note and he read it. His eyes grew big and he looked down at me in disbelief. **

"**Please tell me that this is a joke." Edward said, looking at me with fearful eyes. I nodded my head. **

"**JASPER, EMMETT GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE…..NOW!" I screamed.**

**They all ran downstairs and looked at me. **

**I handed them the note and there eyes shot opened.**

"**Edward go and run to the airport and try to find her, and the rest of us will go in the Porsche." I said and pushed Edward out the door.**

"**Alice what's going on?" Rosalie asked me.**

"**Jess is going to Voltaire, because Bella here made her think we don't give a crap about her." I said, glaring at Bella, who looked away.**

"**What, no she isn't." Rosalie said, looking at Bella.**

"**She is, Edward go!" I yelled and he took off. I ran out into the Porsche and everyone followed, Bella sitting in the back between Emmett and Rosalie. I drove off and went as fast as the car could go. It's a race against the clock.**


	6. Chapter 6 why?

**Chapter 6 (Jess's prove)**

**I got to the air port and walked up to the front to get a ticket. "Hello I would like to buy a one way ticket to Voltaire. Your earliest flight." I said, pulling out my wallet. She looked at me and than at her computer.**

"**We have one leaving at three thirty. Will that be okay?" she asked, looking up at me.**

"**Yes that will be fine." I said and paid for the ticket. **

**I walked to my gate and sat down and waited. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was one thirty. I had two hours till I walked to my death.**

**(Edwards prove)**

_**I cant believe Jess is doing this, does she have no idea what she's going to have to do to get them to kill her? Why did Bella have to do something so stupid? I hope that I haven't missed her.**_** I thought as I ran into the airport, tracking her scent. I found the gate that she was at but I didn't see her at all. I walked over to a desk where a guy with pitch black hair and green eyes was standing, talking to a girl. I walked over and stood behind the girl and waited. She left and I walked up to the guy. **

"**Hi, my sister is here and I can't seem to find her, can you call her to the front of the gate?" I asked him.**

"**What's your sisters name?" he asked me.**

"**Jess Cullen." I said.**

**He picked up and phone and spoke in to it. "Jess Cullen please come up to the front desk." He said and put the phone down. Jess came and walked up and as soon as she saw me, turned around and walked away from the gate. I ran after her and pulled her aside into a corner and hugged her.**

"**Jess oh thank god your okay, I'm glad I got here before you left, now lets go home." I said and started to pull her out of the air port. She pulled her hand away and just looked at me. "Jess, lets go." I said, going to pull her but she pulled her hand back and froze everyone in the airport but me.**

"**Edward, I'm not coming home, I'm leaving for good. This is my choice, you have to let me do this." She said, starting to walk away. I grabbed her hand and pulled her back and pinned her against the wall. **

"**Jess please don't do this. We love you and we care about you. Bella didn't mean anything by it and Rose, well it takes Rose a while to warm up to people, and when she found out you were doing this, she freaked out. Jess please, come home." I said, begging her. She looked at me and unfroze the room. **

"**I'm sorry." She said and I pulled her into yet another hug and walked her out of the air port.**

**(Jess's prove)**

**Me and Edward walked out of the air port and over to my motorcycle. He called Alice and told her to go back home. He got on my motorcycle and started it up. I looked at him like he was crazy. **

'**What's wrong?" he asked, noticing my facial expression.**

"**My bike, I drive." I said and he scooted back. I jumped on my bike and took off.**

**We got back home and I walked in and was greeted by two very worried parents.Esme and Carlsile came over and wrapped me in a great big hug. We didn't say anything, they let go of me. My cell phone started to ring and I just let it till Edward grabbed it and answered it. **

"**Hello?" he asked into the phone. I heard a voice on the other line but didn't care to make out the words. "Hold on, Jess its Jack." He said and handed me back my phone. I took it and ran upstairs. I closed my door and jumped on my bed.**

"**Hello Jack." I said, trying to fight back a scream of happiness.**

"**Hi Jess, um I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" he asked me. **

"**Okay, this Friday, after school at seven, I'll pick you up." I told him. **

"**And what are we doing?" he asked me.**

"**You'll find out, oh and dress up. Bye." I said and hung up. I put my cell phone on the bed and screamed. All of a sudden every member of the Cullen's were in my bedroom looking at me. **

**Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Bella jumped on my bed and started to hug me. Finally it stopped and they all looked at me. "I'm sorry, I should have never done that." I said, not looking at them. Emmett took me in a great bear hug, "Jess if you ever do anything like that again, and we stop you, I'll kill you." He said still hugging me. He let go of me and smiled, "So why were you screaming?" he asked me, looking around the room.**

"**I have a date Friday with Jack and I invited him over and you all have to be gone Friday." I said, smiling the whole time I said it. Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other and than at me. "We are so taking you shopping for a new outfit and we are so doing your make up." Alice said and they pulled me out of the house and into the Porsche and drove off to the mall.**


	7. Chapter 7 shopping for a date

**Chapter 7 (Rosalie prove)**

**We arrived at the mall and instantly pulled Jess into Victoria Secrets. We pulled her into a dressing room and threw cloths into the room and waited.**

"**I am not wearing this!" Jess yelled and walked out of the dressing room. She was wearing a black lace thong with broke hearts on it and a black bra with broken hearts on it too. **

"**Jess do you like it?" Alice asked her.**

"**Well yes I do, only because all the other ones were pink." She said, looking right at me. I smiled at her sweetly.**

"**Well than, change into your cloths and give me the thong and bra and I will go buy them." I said and pushed her back into the changing room. She opened the door and handed me the items and we got in line.**

"**I don't know why your buying me this stuff anyways, it's a date not a honeymoon." Jess said, looking from me to Alice. "Unless someone saw something that I didn't." Jess added looking at Alice.**

"**Maybe I do, maybe I don't. but that's for me to know and for you to find out." Alice said, smiling.**

"**Alice what do you know?" Jess asked and Alice just kept smiling. I paid for the items that I had in my hand and walked out of the store and pulled Jess into Deb's.**

**We once again shoved Jess into a dressing room and threw in dress after dress, till we had one dress of each in the dressing room. Jess walked out and showed us everyone till she walked out in a red dress with black lace straps with a slit in the side covered in lace. She walked back into the dressing room and came out dressed with the red dress in her hand. I took it out of her hand and went and bought it. We walked back out to the car and drove home. **

"**Jess I can't believe that your date is tomorrow, isn't that a little short notice?" I asked Jess.**

"**What do you mean 'short notice'?" she asked me looking confused.**

"**Jess tomorrow is Friday." Alice said as she pulled up the driveway to your house. Jess looked at us than pulled out her phone and looked at the date; Thursday April 5****th****. She looked back at us and screamed.**

"**No way, how could I be so stupid?" she asked us as we walked into the house. **

"**I don't know but are you cooking?" Alice asked her.**


	8. Chapter 8 the date

**Chapter 8 (Jess's Prove)**

**The Cullen's left to go hunting last night all but Alice and Rosalie so they could help me to get ready for my date. We arrived at school minutes before the bell was suppose to ring. We walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Mike came over to where we were looking very mad. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.**

"**What do you mean?" I asked smugly.**

"**Why didn't you get expelled?" he asked me.**

"**Oh I don't know, go ask him." I said smugly.**

**He was about to take a swing at me when Jack showed up. "Mike I think that you should go." He said and stepped in between Mike and me. I looked over at Alice and Rose and they gave me two thumbs up. Mike walked away and Jack turned around to face me.**

"**Thanks. Jack this is my sister Alice and Rosalie." I said, pointing to them.**

"**Hi I'm Jack." He said and shuck their hand.**

"**Hi Jack its nice to meet you." Alice said.**

"**It sure is." Rosalie said and gave me a look. I stuck my tong out at her and patted the top of the table. Jack sat down and held me hand. **

"**So Jack about the date, its still on but Rosalie is going to pick you up. Is that okay?" I asked, looking at him.**

"**Yes, sure no problem. So why do I have to get dressed up?" he asked me.**

'**I'm not telling you." I said and started to walk to my class.**

**The day went on so slowly. I as so happy when the bell rang to end school. I waited outside by my motorcycle for Jack. He walked out and I waved him over. He walked over to me and looked at my bike. "Wanna lift?" I asked, getting on my bike.**

"**Um what about my car?" He asked. I saw Alice look over and I nodded at her.**

"**Don't worry by the time you get home, your car will be there." I said and handed him a helmet. He put it on and climbed onto my bike. I saw Alice climb into his car and took off, she nodded at me and I took off as well. He wrapped his arms around my waist and clung to my back. I laughed at this. **

**We arrived at his house, very slowly. His car was already there and Alice was waiting at the side of his house. "How did you get my car here?" he asked, climbing off my bike.**

"**Your keys are on your seat. See you at seven." I said and took off. Alice ran and jumped on my bike. I took of and we were home within seconds.**

**We jumped off my bike and walked in. Alice and Rosalie had set up my cloths and make up. "Go take a shower, and than get dressed." Rosalie said and handed me a towel. I walked up into the bathroom and started the shower. **_**How long are they planning to do my make up and hair?**_** I thought.**

**(Alice's prove)**

**Jess got in the shower and I looked over at Rose who had a huge smile on her face. "This is going to be so much fun." Rose said and Jess stepped out of the bathroom, dressed. She sat her down in front of the mirror, "Rose you get her hair, I get the make up." I said and started to work on her eyes.**

**It was just a few minutes before seven when we finished. I kept trying different make up styles on her before I found the right one and Rose kept changing her hair. She looked really great when we were done. She looked in the mirror and spun around and hugged us. "Thank you guys so much!" she said and started to walk down the stairs. **

"**Your welcome, but what are you going to do about dinner? You don't have any time to cook." I said as we stopped in the dinning room. "Ah but that's the best part of magic, now lets see. I have a date and no time to cook send me a dinner that is heaven made, bring it forth though time and space." Jess said and out of now where food appeared on the table. "Okay Rose go get my date and when you get back, go." Jess said and walked up stairs and into her room.**

**(Rosalie's Prove)**

**I walked out and into the Porsche and took off to get Jess's date. I got there in less than thirty seconds. I walked up to the door and knocked. He opened the door and looked at me. I pointed to my watch and he closed the door behind him. I took thirty seconds to get back. I told him to sit in the back. We arrived at the house and Alice was waiting outside for me. "You can go inside." Alice said and we took off. **

**(Jack's prove)**

"**You can go inside." Alice said and than they took off. I walked up to the door and hesitated but opened the door and walked in. I took in everything in the house, it was so beautiful. I walked and found a stair case and standing at the top was an angel dressed in red. Jess had on the most beautiful red dress I have ever seen with a lit on the side covered by black lace and straps with black lace as well. Her black hair was pulled back and over to the side. She had a curl on both sides of her face and her hair flipped at the bottom. She walked right past me and lead me into the dinning room, where the table was made up for two, with food covering it. Jess took her seat and I took mine.**

"**You look really beautiful tonight." I told her. She laughed, **_**was that a good laugh or a bad laugh?**_** I thought to myself. She started to take some**

**food and I did the same. I had no idea what I was eating and I didn't care to ask. "So Jess, do you have any other siblings besides Alice and Rosalie?" I asked, taking a drink of my water. **

"**Yes I have three brothers; Emmett, Jasper and Edward." She said, taking a bite of her food.**

"**And where are they?" I asked, looking around the room.**

"**They left early today on a camping trip, and only Alice and Rosalie stayed behind to help me get ready for the date, and I told them that I would be fine, it would give time to pull myself back together." She said, looking me straight in the eye.**

"**Why do you need to pull yourself together?" I asked her.**

"**Well the Cullen's adopted me, they're not my really family. See my really parents died in a fire when I was younger and my family didn't want me**

**so I was sent to an orphanage and was adopted into a family with a little girl and she grew close, but than her parents died and we moved here to live with her grandmother, but her grandmother died a few days after we moved in, and than my sister died in a fire two months ago and since I was friends with the Cullen's, they took me in and I missed two months of school." She said, not looking at me. **

"**Jess, I'm so sorry." I said, reaching over and taking her hand. She looked back me and smiled.**

"**She would have liked you." She said and went back to eating.**

"**So what was going on with you and Mike today?" I asked her, wondering why he was going to hit her.**

"**Well Marissa went out with him and I just told him two days ago that Marissa died and he came walking to school yesterday kissing another girl and I just got so mad and I went over and I didn't even care what he had to saw so I sucked him in his face. And I guess he wanted me to get expelled or something but Bella covered for me." she said laughing.**

"**Oh and Jack, if I'm going to get hit or something like today, don't step in, I can take care of myself." She said smiling.**

"**So Jack, tell me about yourself." She said, getting up and taking the food into the kitchen and coming back you with a chocolate silk pie.**

"**Okay well I moved here a few weeks ago to live with my brother, my parents died in a plane crash, they did traveling for something, I never really got what they did." I said, taking a bite out of a piece of pie.**

"**Jack, I'm so sorry." She said, taking my hand.**

"**Thanks, but I didn't get to spend a lot of time with them, they were always traveling ." I said. We eat the rest of the time in silence. Jess got up and took the dished into the kitchen and came out and lead me upstairs.**

**(Jess's prove)**

**I took him up stairs and into my room. I closed the door and walked into my bathroom and changed out of my dress and put on a pair of black pajamas pants. **

"**Is this your sister?" I heard Jack ask as I walked out of the bathroom and put my dress on the back of the door and walked over to where he was looking at a picture of me and Marissa. **

"**Yeah your grandmother took it when we were hanging out." I said as I walked over to him. He turned around and his mouth dropped open. I wasn't wearing a shirt. I closed his mouth but his eyes grew wider. **

"**Will you stop." I said, laughing at him. I walked over to my boom box and turned it on. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed be back and I pushed him into my bed and he fell asleep. **


	9. Chapter 9 second date and a secret

**Chapter 9 (Jess's prove)**

**I got up at nine and got dressed. I put on a black mini skirt and a Linkin Park tee. I left my room and conjured pancakes, eggs and bacon, with chocolate milk. I walked back up to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I pulled out my phone just as it rang and opened it.**

"**Hello Alice." I said into the phone.**

"**Hi Jess, so how was the date last night?" She asked me.**

"**Good we talked and got to know each other and he spent the night." I said and she screamed.**

"**He spent the night, Jess you didn't do anything that you would regret?" she asked me.**

"**No, god Alice, look all we did was kiss and when I pushed him into the bed and he fell asleep, okay and you know that nothing happened." I said.**

"**Okay I believe you. So what are you doing today?" she asked me.**

"**Well I'm going to take him out to lunch at the beach, we're going to get their by horse back riding. Oh I got to go he's waking up. Bye." I said to Alice. I hung up the phone and looked over at Jack. **

"**Morning." I said and got up and kissed him.**

"**Morning, who was on the phone?" He asked me.**

"**Alice, are you hungry?" I asked him, pulling him out of bed and down stairs. I sat him down at the table and he started to eat. **

"**So what are you doing today around lunch?" I asked him.**

"**Nothing, why?" he asked, taking a sip of his milk.**

"**Okay well bring a bathing suit and wear long pants and sneakers." I said as I put my plate in the kitchen and turned around. Jack came in with his dishes and placed them in the sink. **

"**We should get you home." I said and lead him out to my motorcycle. He was going to sit in the back but I stopped him. **

"**I'm letting you drive this time." I said and sat in the back. He hopped on and took off. **

**We arrived at his house and we were greeted by a guy, I'm guessing five years older.**

"**Hi Mark." Jack said and got off the bike.**

"**Where have you been? Where you out all night with her?" he asked, pointing to me. Before Jack could say anything I got off my bike and walked over to Mark.**

"**Hi Mark, I'm Jess." I said, extending a hand, he just looked at me and I dropped my hand.**

"**Mark I want to say I'm sorry fro keeping your brother out all night. He came over to my house for dinner and we started to watch a movie and we fell asleep. I am so sorry, and I take full reasonability for this." I said and he just looked from me to Jack than back at me. **

"**Well you know how to pick them." Mark said. I smiled and winked at Jack.**

"**I'll pick you up at noon, see you later. Nice to meet you Mark." I said and jumped on my bike and headed home.**

**I got home and put on my black bikini and put my Linkin Park shirt over it and a pair of dark blue jeans. I walked over to my bed and looked at the picture of me and Marissa. I took the picture out of the frame and turned it over. I saw a spell on the back. **_**Of course, how could I have been so stupid?**_** I thought and dropped to the floor and pulled out a box of red candles. I put them in a circle and lit them. I walked back over to my bed and picked up the picture.**

"**Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." I said and I looked over at the candles and saw standing there, Marissa. **

"**What's going on? Jess, where am I?" she asked, standing in the middle of the candles.**

"**I brought you back. I think you can step out of the circle." I said and she stepped out and became whole. I ran to her and hugged her, crying my eyes out.**

"**I did it, I brought you back. Why didn't you come before?" I asked her, still crying.**

"**I don't know, I don't think I have a choice when to come or not." She said, starting to cry back. "I don't care, I'm just glad to be with you again." She said and we sat like that for a while. We broke apart and looked at each other. "Jess where are we?" she asked me, looking around the room.**

"**I'm a vampire, the Cullen's turned me into a vampire and I'm living with them, this is my room." I said, looked at her brown eyes. She looked at me and I looked at her. I saw my clock say eleven. **_**I have an hour till my date.**_** I thought. **

"**Marissa, I can bring you back anytime I want now, we can be together again." I said, hugging her.**

"**Yes we can and I have been with you every since I died. So who is Jack?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow.**

"**He's a guy I'm going out with." I told her.**

"**He's the only person who had talked to you since I have left isn't he?" she asked.**

"**Yes." I said, smiling.**

"**You like him, don't you?" she asked, starting to smile back.**

"**Yes I do very much, but I don't know if he's going to like me after he finds out what I am." I said. Marissa went into a giggling fit. **_**Its just like old times.**_** I thought.**

"**Don't worry, he'll be cool with it." She said, smiling.**

"**Really?" I asked, smiling back.**

"**Yes. I should go." She said and started to head back over to the circle of candles.**

"**Why do you have to go?" I asked, sounding like her.**

"**Because I'm dead and your not, I cant stay here for long. But summon me when you get back from your date, I want to hear all about it." She said and kissed me on my head before disappearing. I stared at the circle before I bent down blew out the candles. I walked back over to my bed and sat down. I was still in shocked that the spell worked. I turned on the radio and laid down on my bed. I heard the radio say something about a fire and I turned it up: **_**A fire broke out a few days ago at a woods **_**by**_** the coast, no one was caught in the fire and no one knows how it started, police are looking into it and so far are filing it as a stupid kid throwing a cigarette head and not caring what happens. **_** I turned off the radio and pulled out my phone. I hit the number 2 and hit send, I waited for Alice to pike up.**

"**Hello Jess." Alice said, perking up.**

"**Hey I heard on the radio that there was a fire were you guys were hunting, is everyone okay?" I asked her, freaking out but keeping my voice steady. **

"**Yes we are all fine. And we are coming back Monday. Can you handle it?" Alice asked me.**

"**Yes I'll be fine, oh I have to go, I have a date with Jack." I said, starting to hang up.**

"**Another date? So you like this boy don't you?" Alice asked me.**

"**Yes and Marissa cant wait to meet him." I said, very happy but my smile soon fading.**

"**Wait Marissa? Jess she's dead." Alice said sounding very sad.**

"**I found a way to bring her back, you'll find out when you guys come home. I really have to go. Bye Alice and keep this to yourself." I said and hung up.**

**I walked down stairs and out to my bike, stopping before I got on, trying to think if I forgot anything……. Yes I did.**

"**I have a date in five minutes flat so send me a lunch for two in a picnic bag." I said and a picnic basket appeared on the back of my bike. I smiled and jumped on my bike and took off for Jack's house.**

**I got their and turned off my bike and walked up to the door. I knocked and waited. The door opened and Mark was standing in front of me. **

"**Hi Mark, is Jack ready to go?" I asked him, trying to smile.**

"**Hold on, JACK, JESS IS HERE!" he yelled into the house. I turned away from him yelling. Jack appeared behind Mark and he stepped aside. Jack smiled at me and we started to walk, but Mark grabbed my hand and spun me around, "Don't keep him out all night this time." He said to me.**

"**Don't worry I'm just taking him out to lunch." I said, removing Mark's hand and smiling. I walked over to my bike and took off.**

"**Jess where are we going?" Jack asked me, having to yell over the wind because I was going to fast.**

"**You'll find out." I said, smiling on the inside.**

**We arrived at the stable around twelve thirty. I got off my bike and started to walk up the path, pulling Jack along with me. I pulled him out to the back. "Wait here." I told him and walked back into the stable. I found my horse midnight and another horse called flash. I walked back out and pulled them back to where Jack was waiting. **

"**Here this is flash, he's the best horse, and he was Marissa's." I said, handing him the rains. **

"**And who do you have?" he asked me, pointing to my stallion. **

"**This, is midnight, she's mine and she's the best. I'm the only one that can ride her, well we better get riding." I said and climbed up on midnight. Jack looked at me than at Flash and tried to get on, he fell off and tried again, and again and again. I jumped off and walked over to help him. I walked over to Flash, jumped on and held out my hand. Jack took it and I pulled him up, once I was sure he was fine, I jumped off and climbed back onto Midnight and walked over to Jack.**

"**Have you every been riding?" I asked him. he shock his head and looked down at Flash. I walked Midnight over to Flash and took the rains, and started to walk. **

"**Jack its okay if you haven't ridden before. Here take the rains and hold one in each hand. When you want to turn Flash left you take your left hand and pulling that hand, same thing for you right. When you want to stop, you pull both hands back. When you want to move, squeeze you feet against the side of Flash and when you want to go faster, squeeze harder." I said and took off. I looked back and saw that Jack was right behind me. I saw that we were coming up to the beach and I pulled back on the rains and got off. I pulled Midnight over to a tree and tied the rains to it. I walked back over and helped Jack tied Flash to the tree. I pulled out two apples and gave one the Flash and one to Midnight. I took Jack's hand and lead him the rest of the way.**

**We walked a little bit from the horses and came out to a clearing. There was the beach I remember my grandmother talking about. I started to take off my tee shirt and pants when I saw that the sun was coming out. I ran back to the woods and hid behind a tree. **

"**Jess what's wrong?" Jack asked, coming over to where I was hiding.**

**I looked up at the sky, deciding what to do. A cloud went over the sun and I sighed. "Nothing, I cant go out into the sun. I burn fast." I said and kissed him on the check.**

**I started to take my cloths off again and ran into the water. The water was really warm, well to me it was since I have freezing skin. I came up to the surface and looked around. Jack was still standing on the beach, looking at me. I went back under and came up and walked over to him. He was in this bathing suit but was just standing their, looking at the water. I pulled him into the water and he dunked me. I swam father down and around him and jumped on his back. He spun me and around and we started to kiss. I pulled him up to the surface for some air. I saw the run start to come out and I went back under. I wait till the sun went behind the clouds and came back up.**

"**Lets go eat." I said and started to swim back to the beach. I ran back to the horse and grabbed the picnic basket that was on Midnight and ran back. I put the picnic basket down and pulled out two towels. I handed one to Jack and I started to dry off. I pulled my cloths back on and laid my towel out so we could sit on it. I had to keep running back and forwards to the woods because the sun kept coming out. Jack was laughing every time I ran. **_**If only you knew the real reason why I was running. Than I wouldn't have to.**_** I thought. The sun stayed out the rest of the time and I couldn't go back to sit by Jack. I started to curse but Jack walked over with all the stuff in the picnic basket and put it back down in the woods. I smiled and sat back down. I pulled out my cell phone and saw that it said three thirty. I got up and pulled Jack up with me. **

"**We need to head back." I said and started to put everything into the basket. I walked back over to the horses and placed the basket on Midnight. I looked over at Jack and saw that he was already on his horse. I got up on Midnight and heard a twig snap. I looked around and heard another snap, only closer. I got off the horse and started to walk around. "Jess its just an animal." Jack said, starting to get off his horse. I walked back over to him and he sat back down. **

"**Jack, I want you to take Flash and run back to the stable, and don't come back. Tack my bike and go back to my house. Please don't ask why just do it." I said, starting to walk back.**

"**Jess what is going on?" he asked, sounding scared. I turned around and looked at him, I smiled. "I'll be alright, just go." I said a little more fiercely than I should have. He looked at me and than took off. **

**I walked around the woods, waiting to hear a sound. All of a sudden I fireball hit my in the chest and bounced off. I looked around and saw demons all around. I stood my ground and waited for one of them to attack. The next thing I know, I'm bleeding and they are all dead, but one. I got up and saw a demon with claws coming out of this hands like that guy from x-men. I sent I fireball at him, jumped on Midnight and took off. I didn't care to stop at the stable, I rode all the way home as fast as Midnight could go and that was pretty fast. I got back home and saw that my bike was there. I got off Midnight and said a spell sending her back to the stable. I walked into the house and froze Jack. I ran up to my room and got a box of black crystals. I ran all around the house and put them everywhere and went back to where I was standing before I froze Jack and unfroze him. He came running and wrapped me in a hug. He pulled away to look at me.**

"**Oh my god, Jess what happened?" he asked me, sounding angry but looking worried. I walked up to my room and closed the door, locking it as we walked in. I walked into my bathroom and started to clean myself up. I covered all my wounds with bandages and walked back out to Jack. I pulled out my Cell phone, and called Jack's house. **

"**Hello?" Mark said into the phone.**

"**Hi Mark, this is Jess. Listen, my family is out of town and they adopted me and I'm a little freaked out to stay in this house alone and I was calling to ask if it would be okay if Jack stayed for the night?" I asked him.**

"**Sure no problem. Thanks for calling." Mark said.**

"**Sure, thanks bye." I said and hung up the phone.**

"**Jess what happened?" Jack asked me again. **

"**I'll tell you later." I said and called Alice.**

"**Jess, oh thank god your okay. You are okay right?" Alice said, sounding worried.**

"**Yes, but I need you to come home. I need help with this. I don't know what to do." I said, trying not to let her know how freaked out I was.**

"**Okay, we'll be back in a few hours, can you wait that long?" She asked me.**

"**Yes, just get home soon." I said and hung up. I turned back to look at Jack. **

"**You want to know how I really am?" I asked Jack. He shock his head yes. I walked over to the window and pulled the curtain open. The sun came out and hit me, I turned around to face Jack, who's was as pale as me. **


	10. Chapter 10 OMG

**Chapter 10 (Jack's prove)**

"**Jess its just an animal." I said, starting to get off my horse. She walked over to me and I sat back down.**

"**Jack, I want you to take Flash and run back to the stable, and don't come back. Tack my bike and go back to my house. Please don't ask why just do it." Jess said, starting to walk back.**

"**Jess what is going on?" I asked, sounding scared. **

**She turned around and looked at me, She smiled. "I'll be alright, just go." She said a little more fiercely than before. I looked at her and than took off. I got back to the stable and put Flash in a pen. I got on her bike and took off to her house. **

_**Why was she acting so worried back there? It was probable just an animal.**_** I thought to myself as I drove down the freeway. It took ten minutes to get back to her house. I got off her bike and walked inside. I started to pace up and down the floor in front of the door. Finally the door opened and there stood Jess, covered in blood. I ran to give her a hug and than pulled away. **

"**Oh my god, Jess what happened?" I asked, sounding worried. She lead me up stair to her room and locked the door behind her. She walked into her bathroom and came back over with bandages all over. She pulled out her cell phone and started to call someone.**

"**Hi Mark, this is Jess. Listen, my family is out of town and they adopted me and I'm a little freaked out to stay in this house alone and I was calling to ask if it would be okay if Jack stayed for the night?" She asked him.**

"**Sure, thanks bye." She said and hung up the phone.**

"**Jess what happened?" I asked her again.**

"**I'll tell you later." She said and started to call someone else.**

"**Yes, but I need you to come home. I need help with this. I don't know what to do." Jess said into her phone.**

"**Yes, just get home soon." She said and hung up. She turned back and looked at me.**

"**You want to know how I really am?" She asked me.**

**I shuck my head yes. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain. I was the suns rays come into the room and all of a sudden Jess was sparkling like diamonds. I looked back at her in shock. "Jack I'm a vampire and a witch." She said, looking at my right in my eyes.**

"**You're a what?" I asked her, sitting on the bed so that I wouldn't fall. She closed the curtain but didn't come near me.**

"**I'm a vampire and a witch. Jack I know that this is a lot to handle and if you don't believe me watch." She said and al of a sudden fire appeared in her hands and she threw it at a circle of candles and they all lit. **

"**Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." She said and all of a sudden an girl with blond hair was standing in the middle of the candles. **

"**Jess what's going on?" the girl asked and stepped out of the circle and became whole. She looked over at me and smiled than looked back at Jess.**

"**Is that Jack?" she asked Jess. Jess nodded, "I'm telling him know. I got attacked." Jess said, still looking at the girl. She walked over and sat down next to me. **

"**Jack, this is my sister Marissa. Marissa this is Jack." She said and the girl Marissa hugged me and than let go of me. "Jack she's telling the truth." Marissa said. I looked back at Jess. "You were saying." She smiled and got up and walked over to the door.**

"**I am a vampire, but the stories about they burn in sun light and all of those, not real. We can go out in the sun but we sparkle, we don't sleep at all. Most vampires hunt, we do drink blood but I don't, I can eat real food. Some vampires hunt humans but the Cullen's hunt animals, which is where they are coming back from. We can run faster than most humans, your senses are better than most humans and all vampires but me can die if they are burned. But because I was a witches, and one of my powers was fire, I'm not affected by it. I am still a witch and I can move objects with my mind, control fire and I can freeze and explode things. Edward can read minds, Alice gets visions, Jasper can control emotions and feel peoples motions, and Bella can control the weather and shape shift into anything or anyone. But Edward cant read mine, Marissa's or Bella's mind. And what happened to me was I got attacked my demons, because if they can kill me than they become the source of all evil, who I killed because he killed Marissa." Jess said, still looking me straight in the eyes.**

"**Can you turn people into vampires?" I asked her.**

"**Yes but we cant unless they want to or they are about to die." She said, looking over at Marissa and smiling sadly. **

"**Are you okay?" Jess asked me.**

"**Yes I am." I said and kissed her. She kissed me back but the froze. I looked at her and looked over to where she was looking.**

"**Jess what's wrong?" I asked her. **

"**Get under my bed." She said and stood up, walking over to her door. I got under her bed and watched what was going on. I saw two balls of fire in her hand. All of a sudden the door fly open and she walked out of the room. I stayed where I was and waited. She came back and closed the door. **

"**You can come out from under the bed know, everything is fine." Jess said and I got out from under her bed. I walked over to her and hugged her.**

"**We should go down and wait in the living room for everyone to come." Jess said and walked out of the room with me and Marissa right behind her. We walked down into the living room and I sat down on the couch. "Jack, go to sleep, okay everything will be fine." Jess said and my eyes started to close and the last thing I saw was Jess and Marissa talking.**


	11. Chapter 11 coming up with the plan

**Chapter 11 (Alice's prove)**

**We just got back from hunting and I was kissing jasper in a bed when I had a vision; **_**Jess was standing in a forest somewhere by a beach and all of a sudden demons appeared and attacked. She killed them but got hurt herself and rode off on a black horse.**_

"**Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked me and I looked around the room. I was about to answer but I pulled out my phone.**

"**Jess, oh thank god your okay. You are okay right?" I said, sounding worried.**

"**Yes, but I need you to come home. I need help with this. I don't know what to do." Jess said. I could tell that she was starting to freak out.**

"**Okay, we'll be back in a few hours, can you wait that long?" I asked Jess, stating to walk out of the bedroom to join the family.**

"**Yes, just get home soon." She said and hung up. **

**I closed the phone and put it back in my pocket. "We need to get back, Jess was attacked by demons and she needs help. Edward, go ahead and run back, she's needs someone there, the rest of us well meet you there." I said and Edward took off. We all ran out to the hotel and into the cars and took off. **

**(Edwards prove) **

_**why isn't whenever Jess is in trouble, I'm always the one who has to leave first?**_** I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I could back to the house. **_**Why cant Alice or Emmett run back so I can be with Bella more? God I curse my vampire speed.**_** I thought and kept running. I ran for two hours before I got back to my house. I ran inside and was bounced off my something. I tried again but I couldn't get it. I walked back to the door. **

"**JESS LET ME IN!" I yelled but didn't go anywhere near the door. Jess opened the front door and stood there, looking a bit smug. "Why are you looking at me like that? And why cant I get in?" I asked her, starting to get mad. **

"**Aw the big bad vampire cant get in, and did he even care to think that maybe its magic and to be nice to the witch so he can come in?" Jess said in a baby like voice. I sighed.**

"**Jess will you please let me in." I said as nice as I could, trying to dazzle her. She sighed. "Fine." Jess said and bent down and picked up a black rock. I walked and touched the door, nothing happened. I walked in and she placed the black rock back down and closed the door.**

"**Oh and FYI, don't try to dazzle me, it doesn't work." Jess said and walked over to a girl, who looked a lot like Marissa. **

**I stared at her, trying to find out who she was, but I couldn't read her mind. Jess and the girl started to laugh. "What are you laughing at? And who is she?" I asked Jess, pointing to the girl. The girl walked over to me and smiled. "Wow, I'm amazed that you don't remember me, considering the fact that you followed me on a date." She said and looked back over at Jess, who just smiled. **

_**No way.**_** I thought, "Marissa?' I asked the girl. She nodded and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. "How?" I asked, "I saw you die." I said, pulling away and looking at her.**

"**Magic. A spell, it was on the back of a picture of me and Jess. I put it there a few days ago, before I died." Marissa said, still smiling. **

**I started to sit down and the next thing I know, I'm flying across the room. I get up and looked at Jess, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" I asked her, walking back over and sitting down in a chair. **

"**YOU WERE GOING TO SIT ON JACK!" Jess yelled back and pulled me into the dining room. I looked at her than at Marissa. **

"**What is he doing here? Send him home." I said to Jess, sitting down in a chair. **

"**I cant, he was with me when I was attacked, they saw him, that's why the black crystals are around." Jess said, staring to pace across the room. I looked around and saw the black rocks all around.**

"**How can rocks help?" I asked her. Jess stopped pacing and looked at me.**

"**They're not rocks, they're crystals, protection crystals. They flash white when danger is around and they don't let anything in." she said and started pacing again. **

"**So that's why I was bounced off when I tried to get in." I said, sounding happy.**

"**Yes, and they flash a different color for things. For family its blue, danger white and vampires red." She said, still pacing. She stopped and looked at Marissa. I looked at her too, than back at Jess. **

"**What?" Marissa said, looking at Jess, than at me than at Jess again. **

"**Marissa, do you think that you could become a white lighter?" Jess asked her.**

"**A what?" I asked. Jess sighed and came and sat down.**

"**A white lighter is like an guardian angel for witches, and they are usually dead, and if Marissa became one she be able to stay forever." Jess said, looking at me and than at Marissa. I looked at Marissa and she got up and walked across the room. **

"**When you went out for your date, they said that I could become one if I wanted to, and I told them yes but I wont be one till tomorrow." She said, smiling. Jess got up and ran over and hugged her. I looked over at a rock and saw it flash purple. **

"**Jess, what dose purple mean?" I asked her. She stopped hugging Marissa and looked over at the crystals. She smiled. "It means that my family of vampires are here." **

**(Jess's prove) **

**I walked over to the door and heard Jasper shouting.**

"**JESS LET US IN! ITS US, YOUR FAMILY!" Jasper shouted, about three feet away from the door. I laughed and walked over and opened the door. "Aw the big bad vampire cant get in, and did he even care to think that maybe its magic and to be nice to the witch so he can come in?" I said, the same way I said it to Edward. Emmett laughed and Alice hit Jasper. **

"**I told you, but did you listen to me? NO you didn't and you paid the price." Alice said to Jasper. **

"**Interesting magic, how did you do it?" Carlisle asked me. I smiled and bent down and picked up a black crystal, "You can come in, and they are protection crystals, they flash a color to tell me who's coming." I said and they walked in. Jasper was the last to walk in. I smiled and put in back in place and shut the door. **

"**Jasper don't feel bad, the same thing happened to Edward." I said and walked into the dining room and stood by Marissa, who was laughing. I stood in front of Marissa. **

**They all sat down, smelling the air. "Okay I smell something that isn't that boy. Who else do you have here?" Jasper asked me, starting to get up but Alice grabbed him and pulled him down. She flicked him on the nose, "NO, we will not have what happened at Bella's birthday happening again." Alice said and kissed him. **

"**Jess who else is here?" Esme asked me, sounding very sweet. I stepped to the side and Alice came and ran up to Marissa and hugged her. I walked back into the living room to check and make sure that Jack was okay. I kissed him on his lips and waked back tot the rest of the family. **

"**How are you here?" Bella asked. **

"**Magic. Edward will tell you guys later, but we need to figure out what to do about the demons." I stopped and looked over at a crystal, had flashed white. "Stay here." I said and walked over to the window. I looked out and saw a demons with a bone though his head standing thirty feet away and disappeared. I walked back to the room and pulled out ten necklaces with a little black protection crystal in it. **

"**What are those?" Bella asked, pointing to the necklaces in my hand.**

"**These, are protection crystals. They will flash a certain color. White is danger of any kind, blue is family, red is vampires. And if they turn a color that you don't know of, run. We should keep these with us at all times." I said and handed one to each of them and walked out of the room and put on of Jack. **

"**Jess I love it, but does in come in pink?" Rosalie asked me.**

"**NO but if it does, that means that danger and vampires are coming." I said and sat down next to Marissa. **

**I looked at them, waiting for an idea to come. I sighed, "Any ideas on what to do?" I asked them.**

"**Yes, I think that they need to kill you." Jasper said. Alice hit him. He looked over at her and than at me. **

"**Look Jasper, I know that you don't like me but to have them kill me is a little harsh." I said, getting up and pacing across the room , once in a while looking over where Jack was sleeping. **

"**Jess, I do like you, but you're a witch cant you find a way to make them think that they killed you?" Jasper said, looking from the family to me. I stopped and looked at him. **

"**Jasper, you're a genius!" I said, and ran over to him and hugged him in a bone crushing hug. I stopped and smiled for the first time, that they have seen. **

"**Jess how exactly is he a genius?" Jack asked. I turned around and he was walking into the room. I walked over to him and kissed him. I pulled him into a chair and sat down on his lap. **

"**Well, Jasper's idea is great. What if I can make them 'think' that they 'killed' me." I said smiling. I looked at Marissa and she smiled too.**

"**What are you to smiling about?" Edward asked. I looked over at Carlisle and his eyes lit up. **

"**Jess if I'm thinking of what your thinking about what Jasper said, I think that it may just work." Carlisle said, looking at me. **

"**No it has to work or me and Jack are in big trouble." I said, looking right at him.**

"**Why will I be in trouble?" Jack asked, kissing me on my neck. I smiled and kissed him back and than looked at him, straight in his eyes. **

"**You'll be in trouble because they saw you with me. Wait if they saw you with me and if they think you know and they come looking" I couldn't even bring myself to finish what I was going to say. **

**I looked around the room and everyone knew what I say getting at. I looked at Jack, who was looking at me, "They would come and kill me, wouldn't they. If you 'died' they would come and kill me." He said, looking right at me. I nodded. He buried his head against my neck. I picked up his head and looked at him, "Jack I'm not going to let them kill you, or come anywhere near you." I said and kissed him. I looked at my family and they looked at me.**

"**NO, Jess we can't you know we can't do that." Edward said, getting up and standing behind Bella's chair. **

"**But I thought that if they wanted to than we could, and I'm not losing anyone else that I care about." I replied, getting off of Jack's lap and walking over to where Edward was standing. **

"**Yes that's true but, none of us will do it. We cant do that, and we wont." Edward said, his voice rising. **

"**None of you have to, I will." I said, my voice rising also. **

"**NO, WE WONT LET YOU!" Edward yelled at me. I looked at him, I was so mad at him. I conjured a fireball but it disappeared. I felt tears trying to escape. "So wait, let me get this straight, everyone but me is allowed to be happy? Everyone but me can find love? And am I the only one who is allowed to feel nothing but sadness?" I asked Edward, not looking at anyone else.**

"**Jess of course your allowed to be happy and find love." Bella said, standing in between me and Edward and pulled me into a hug. **

**I pulled away from her and looked at Edward. "If he wants to be changed, than he will be changed and I will be the one who turns him and if you have a problem with that, than Edward, I'll leave." I said looking right at him. His mouth dropped opened, "You wouldn't leave." He said in a matter of fact voice. **

"**Try me." I said and raised my eyebrows. I walked back over to Jack and kissed him.**

"**Okay, I know how to make them think that they killed me and Jack, well at least the demons. But I need a few things. Marissa, Edward, and Bella, you are going to go and get the things I need in this list." I said and a list appeared in my hand. I handed it to Marissa and she looked at the list. **

"**Jess your not making a………. a power potion are you?" She asked me. I nodded. I walked over to the door and removed a crystal. They walked out and I put the crystal back down. I walked back into the room and pulled Jack out of his chair and up into my room. I closed the door and walked and sat down on my bed.**

"**Jess, when Edward said that we wont let you, he was talking about me becoming a vampire wasn't he?" Jack said, coming over and sitting down next to me. I looked at him and nodded and I hugged him. "Jack, do you want to become a vampire?" I asked him. He looked at me, "Yes I do." He said and kissed me. I started kissing him back and I stopped. Alice walked into the room, smiling. **

"**I knew it!" Alice said and ran over and jumped onto my bed. I smiled at her, "Don't you guys ever knock?" I asked her. **

"**Nope. Jack I'm so happy that you said yes, but I knew you would of course." Alice said, hugging Jack. I saw his face starting to turn blue. **

"**Alice, please don't kill him." I said and removed her arms and he started to breath again. **

"**Alice will go remove the crystal by the door, they're back and I need to start on the potion and we need to take a vote to see what the family thinks about you becoming a vampire." I said and grabbed Jack's hand and ran downstairs and back into the dining room.**


	12. Chapter 12 the change

**Chapter 12 (Jess's prove)**

**We walked into the dining room and Jack sat down. Marissa handed me the bag of ingredients. I looked though the bag and saw that she got double of everything I needed. I started taking them out and ran and grabbed a bowl and started to work on the power potion. Everyone was in the room watching me, in silence. **

"**Um, I need to ask you all something, something that will affect all of us." I said, not looking up from the potion.**

"**Which is what?" Emmett asked, looking at my ingredients. **

"**If Jack should become a vampire or not." I said, once again, not looking up from what I was doing.**

"**Jess we cant turn someone if they don't want to be turned." Carlisle said, sounding so calm. **

"**I know Carlisle, and I asked him and Jack said he would like to. If you don't believe me Edward, you can ask Alice." I said, knowing that Edward was going to arguer. **

"**Yes, he said so." Alice said, walking into the room. **

"**So, we need to take a vote, like you did with Bella. Edward what do you say?" I asked, still not looking up.**

"**No." Edward said.**

"**Alice?" **

"**Yes" She said, sounding excited.**

"**Jasper?"**

"**Yes." I looked up and he was smiling.**

"**Emmett?"**

"**Of course." Emmett said, hugging me. I smiled and went back to making the potion.**

"**Rosalie?" **

"**No, but for the same reason that I gave Bella." She said, looking away.**

"**Bella?" **

"**Well considering the fact that I was almost the reason you died, yes. Sorry Edward." Bella said, not looking at Edward.**

"**Esme?" **

"**Jess of course, I have never seen you so happy before." She said. I could tell she was smiling.**

"**Marissa?"**

"**Jess, come on, really now, do you even have to ask. Yes."**

"**Carlisle?" **

"**Yes, I think it is a good idea." Carlisle said. I looked over at Jack and smiled. Edward ran out of the room, cursing. **

" **I better go and check on him." Bella said and she got up and ran out of the room.**

"**Okay, I think that we should turn you now Jack, because with witches powers and vampire powers, would be very good, just in case that they find out." I said, starting to bottle up the potion.**

"**Jess I agree, but who's going to turn him?" Alice asked me.**

"**I will. I mean he's my boyfriend, who else should turn him?" I asked Alice, dumping the rest of the potion down the drain.**

"**Well I was thinking that Carlisle should Jess, he's been a vampire longer and has turned a lot of people." Alice said, walking over and sitting down on Jasper's lap.**

"**Jess, Alice is right. Carlisle should do it." Jasper said, trying to calm down Edward.**

"**JASPER DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL USE YOU AS A PUNCHING BAG!" Edward screamed. I started to laugh and couldn't stop till I saw the crystal flash white.**

"**Carlisle, will you please take Jack up to my room and turn him and Alice, please keep Jasper away from my room." I said and walked over to the window. There were seven demons outside the house. **

"**Place a sound barrier around the house so the demons don't know what we're talking about." I said and I saw a blue bubble expended around the house. **

**I walked back into the dinging room and grabbed the potion bottles and walked up to my room, I just put my foot of the bottom stair when I heard Jack scream. I ran upstairs and into my room. Jack was on my bed, screaming in pain. I placed the bottles in a box and placed it under my bed and laid down next to him and started to stroke his head. **

"**Jack its okay, I'm here, nothings going to happen to you." I said and he started to calm down. **

**(Jack's prove) **

**I woke up and heard people talking. I got up and started walking towards the sound. **

"**Jasper, you're a genius!" I heard Jess say, and saw her run over to him and hugged him. She stopped and smiled. **

"**Jess how exactly is he a genius?" I asked. She turned around as I walked into the room. She walked over to me and kissed me. She pulled me into a chair and sat down on my lap. **

"**Well, Jasper's idea is great. What if I can make them 'think' that they 'killed' me." Jess said smiling. She looked at Marissa and I saw that she smiled too.**

"**What are you to smiling about?" Edward asked. Jess looked over at Carlisle and I saw that he knew what Jess was up to. **

"**Jess if I'm thinking of what your thinking about what Jasper said, I think that it may just work." Carlisle said, looking at Jess. **

"**No it has to work or me and Jack are in big trouble." She said, looking right at me.**

"**Why will I be in trouble?" I asked, kissing her on my neck. She smiled and kissed me back and than looked at me, straight in my eyes. **

"**You'll be in trouble because they saw you with me. Wait if they saw you with me and if they think you know and they come looking" She stopped what she was saying.**

**Jess looked around the room and everyone knew what She was getting at. She looked at me, and I was looking back at her, "They would come and kill me, wouldn't they. If you 'died' they would come and kill me." I said, looking right at her. She nodded. I buried my head against her neck. She picked up my head and looked at me, "Jack I'm not going to let them kill you, or come anywhere near you." She said and kissed me. She looked at her family and they looked at me.**

"**NO, Jess we can't you know we can't do that." Edward said, getting up and standing behind Bella's chair. **

"**But I thought that if they wanted to than we could, and I'm not losing anyone else that I care about." Jess replied, getting off of my lap and walking over to where Edward was standing. **

"**Yes that's true but, none of us will do it. We cant do that, and we wont." Edward said, his voice rising. **

"**None of you have to, I will." Jess said, her voice rising also. **

"**NO, WE WONT LET YOU!" Edward yelled at her. Jess looked at him. She a fireball appear out of nowhere and than it disappeared. **

"**So wait, let me get this straight, everyone but me is allowed to be happy? Everyone but me can find love? And am I the only one who is allowed to feel nothing but sadness?" She asked Edward, not looking at anyone else.**

"**Jess of course your allowed to be happy and find love." Bella said, standing in between her and Edward and pulled Jess into a hug. **

**She pulled away from Bella and looked at Edward. "If he wants to be changed, than he will be changed and I will be the one who turns him and if you have a problem with that, than Edward, I'll leave." She said looking right at him. His mouth dropped opened, "You wouldn't leave." He said in a matter of fact voice. **

"**Try me." Jess said to Edward, and walked back over to me and kissed me.**

"**Okay, I know how to make them think that they killed me and Jack, well at least the demons. But I need a few things. Marissa, Edward, and Bella, you are going to go and get the things I need in this list." Jess said and a list appeared in her hand. She handed it to Marissa and she looked at the list. **

"**Jess your not making a………. a power potion are you?" She asked. Jess nodded. She walked out of the room, than a few seconds later walked back in and pulled me out of the chair and up into her room. She closed the door and walked and sat down on her bed.**

"**Jess, when Edward said that we wont let you, he was talking about me becoming a vampire wasn't he?" I asked, coming over and sitting down next to her. She looked at me and nodded and She hugged him. "Jack, do you want to become a vampire?" Jess asked me. I looked over at Jess, "Yes I do." I answered and kissed her. She started kissing me back and stopped. Alice walked into the room, smiling. **

"**I knew it!" Alice said and ran over and jumped onto the bed. Jess smiled at her, "Don't you guys ever knock?" She asked. **

"**Nope. Jack I'm so happy that you said yes, but I knew you would of course." Alice said, hugging me. All of a sudden I was having a hard time breathing **

"**Alice, please don't kill him." Jess said and removed her arms and I was able to breath again. **

"**Alice will go remove the crystal by the door, they're back and I need to start on the potion and we need to take a vote to see what the family thinks about Jack becoming a vampire." She said and grabbed my hand and ran downstairs and back into the dining room.**

**We walked into the dining room and I sat down. Marissa handed Jess a bag of whatever was on the list. She looked though the bag, and started taking them out and ran out of the room and came back in with a bowl and started to work on the power potion. Everyone was in the room, including me, was watching her, in silence. **

"**Um, I need to ask you all something, something that will affect all of us." She said, not looking up from the potion.**

"**Which is what?" Emmett asked, looking at her ingredients. **

"**If Jack should become a vampire or not." Jess said, once again, not looking up from what I was doing.**

"**Jess we cant turn someone if they don't want to be turned." Carlisle said, sounding so calm. **

"**I know Carlisle, and I asked him and Jack said he would like to. If you don't believe me Edward, you can ask Alice." She said. I saw that Edward was going to arguer. **

"**Yes, he said so." Alice said, walking into the room. **

"**So, we need to take a vote, like you did with Bella. Edward what do you say?" She asked, still not looking up.**

"**No." Edward said.**

"**Alice?" **

"**Yes" She said, sounding excited.**

"**Jasper?"**

"**Yes." She looked up and he was smiling.**

"**Emmett?"**

"**Of course." Emmett said, and hugged her. She smiled and went back to making the potion.**

"**Rosalie?" **

"**No, but for the same reason that I gave Bella." She said, looking away.**

"**Bella?" **

"**Well considering the fact that I was almost the reason you died, yes. Sorry Edward." Bella said, not looking at Edward.**

"**Esme?" **

"**Jess of course, I have never seen you so happy before." She said smiling.**

"**Marissa?"**

"**Jess, come on, really now, do you even have to ask. Yes."**

"**Carlisle?" **

"**Yes, I think it is a good idea." Carlisle said. She looked over at Jack and smiled. Edward ran out of the room, muttering something but I couldn't tell what he was saying. **

" **I better go and check on him." Bella said and she got up and ran out of the room.**

"**Okay, I think that we should turn you now Jack, because with witches powers and vampire powers, would be very good, just in case that they find out." Jess said, starting to bottle up the potion.**

"**Jess I agree, but who's going to turn him?" Alice asked her.**

"**I will. I mean he's my boyfriend, who else should turn him?" Jess said Alice, dumping the rest of the potion.**

"**Well I was thinking that Carlisle should Jess, he's been a vampire longer and has turned a lot of people." Alice said, walking over and sitting down on Jasper's lap.**

"**Jess, Alice is right. Carlisle should do it." Jasper said, concentrating on something. **

**All of a sudden I heard Edward yell, "JASPER DO THAT AGAIN AND I WILL USE YOU AS A PUNCHING BAG!" Edward screamed. Jess started to laugh and didn't stop till something flashed white.**

"**Carlisle, will you please take Jack up to my room and turn him and Alice, please keep Jasper away from my room." Jess said and walked over to the window. Carlisle got up and started to walk upstairs and I followed him.**

"**Will you play lay down on the bed." Carlisle said, sounding very calm. I walked over to the bed and laid down. Carlisle walked over and leaned over my neck and bit my. I screamed and it felt like I was on fire. Then I felt a hand on the top on my head and someone laying next to me.**

"**Jack its okay, I'm here, nothings going to happen to you." Jess said and I feel asleep.**


	13. Chapter 13 during the change

**Chapter 13 (Jess's prove) **

**Every hour or two Jack would scream out in pain, and I would cringe but than tell him that everything would be okay. I have spent the past two days next to Jack and every time someone came in I would send them flying out of the room. It was the third day and he was still screaming. **

"**Jack its going to be okay, everything will be fine, I'm not leaving you." I said kissing him on the base of his neck. I started to hum Missing by Evanescence. **_**Why is it taking so long for him to change? Why haven't the demons tried to attack? I wonder what his powers will be? Will he have any powers? Will he have to hunt? Will the plan work?**_** I thought to myself for I don't know how many times, ever since I've been up here I've been thinking about those questions no stop. **

"**Jess I think that you should get something to eat, I'll watch Jack." Carlisle said and walked over to my bed. **

"**Carlisle it's his third day and he's still changing, why is that?" I asked him, sitting up and looking at him.**

"**Jess it takes some people longer to change than others." Carlisle said, looking over Jack. "But I'm sure its nothing for you to worry about." Carlisle said, patting me on my shoulder.**

**I shrugged it off and got up and walked around the room, "I'm sorry but his my boyfriend and I just don't want anything to happen to him." I said and walked back over to my bed. **

"**Jess I know its hard but you need to relax and go spend sometime with your family. Go, I'll stay and watch Jack and I'll get you if anything happens." Carlisle said and pushed me out on my room and locked the door behind me. **

**I walked down the stairs and into the living room and sat down on the coach and curled into a ball. I pulled out my MP3 player and turned it on. I started to hum to The Reason by Hoobastank;**

**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you (x4)  
I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

**I started to fall asleep when I felt someone sit next to me and someone else pull my earphones out of my ears. I opened my eyes and saw Alice and Emmett standing in front of me with a huge smile on their faces. **

"**What are you to smiling at?" I asked, sitting up and looking at them. **

"**Well we were talking and we think that it would be a good idea if you do some pre-fighting against Emmett, Jasper and Edward and than you come out with me Rosalie and Bella to the spa. What do you think?" Alice asked me. I stood up and ran up into my room and into my bathroom, threw on my jogging suit and ran back down, "Your on." I said.**

**I walked down into the basement with Emmett and saw that Jasper and Edward was already down there, ready to fight. When they turned around and saw me, Jasper smiled and Edward snarled at me. I smiled at him and walked over to Jasper. **

"**So how are we going to this?" I asked them. **

**Jasper and Emmett all of a sudden got a huge smile across their face. "Oh well were all going to attack you, at the same time." Emmett said, pretending to crake his knuckles. I smiled a huge smile. **

"**But no using powers, no of us." Jasper said. My smiled shrunk but still I was smiling. **

**Edward attacked first, I'm guessing he was still mad at me. I jumped up and kicked him right in the jaw, sending him into the other wall. He got up and charged again. I ducked out of the way and flipped him over and slammed him into the floor. I climbed onto Edward's chest and pined him to the floor. **

"**JESS GET OFF ME SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Edward yelled, squirming under me but I didn't budge. **

"**Edward language, and what your problem? Why are you so pissed off at me? what did I do to you? And as I recalled you saved me from going to Voltaire, was that a mistake? Was saving me a mistake Edward?" I asked him. **

**He kicked me off and jumped up. I flipped up and he attacked. He went to punch me but I blocked it, he went to punch with the other hand and I blocked that one too. I twisted his arms around and kicked him in the side of his head. He fell to the floor and jumped up again and was about to attack but I flipped over him and kicked him in the back. Edward was about to charge again but Jasper and Emmett grabbed him and held him back. **

"**EDWARD, will you chill out and stop fighting. BELLA GET DOWN HERE!" Emmett yelled and threw Edward into a chair. Jasper sent a wave of calmness into the air, which only pissed him off more. **

"**JASPER TRY AND CALM ME DOWN ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Edward yelled, just as Bella came running into the room. **

"**What's going on? Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked from the door way. **

"**Well me and Alice came up with an idea for Jess and my idea got a little out of hand." Emmett said, looking down at his feet.**

"**And what was your idea Emmett?" Bella asked, walking over to Edward and sitting down on his lap. **

"**Well I was going to do a pre-fighting thing with her and than Alice was going to take her out to the spa with you guys and well during the fight Edward went at her and we didn't even get a chance to fight Jess. So we pulled him off of her and that's when you came down." Emmett said, still looking at his feet.**

**Bella looked at Emmett than at Jasper than at me and that at Edward. "Okay well we are taking Jess out to the spa with us and when we get back, I'm going to have a talk with you Edward. Jess come on, we don't want to keep Rosalie waiting." Bella said and got up off of Edward's lap and pulled me up the stairs. **

"**Hey Jess you have fun with the guys?" Alice asked me, walking to greet us.**

"**No, no not really." I said and walked out the front door. **

**We all climbed into the Porsche and Alice took off with Bella and Rosalie talking in the back and I was looking outside the window. **

**(Edwards prove)**

"**Jasper what are we doing here?" I asked Jasper as he dragged me down into the basement.**

"**Well Emmett and Alice came up with an idea to take Jess's mind off of Jack, see we're going to do pre-fighting with Jess and than Alice and the girls are going to take Jess out to the spa with them." Jasper said and started to walk around the basement. I smiled to myself, **_**this is going to be fun.**_** I thought just as the basement door opened and Emmett and Jess walked in.**

"**So how are we going to this?" Jess asked us. **

**Jasper and Emmett all of a sudden got a huge smile across their face. "Oh well were all going to attack you, at the same time." Emmett said, pretending to crake his knuckles. Jess all of a sudden had a huge smile on her face. **

"**But no using powers, no of us." Jasper said. Her smile shrunk but still was still smiling. **

**I attacked Jess first, I was still mad at her. Jess jumped up and kicked me right in the jaw, sending me straight into the other wall. I got up and charged again. Jess ducked out of the way and flipped over me and slammed me into the floor. She climbed onto my chest and pined me to the floor. **

"**JESS GET OFF ME SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" I yelled, trying to kick her off, but she wouldn't budge. **

"**Edward language, and what your problem? Why are you so pissed off at me? what did I do to you? And as I recalled you saved me from going to Voltaire, was that a mistake? Was saving me a mistake Edward?" Jess asked me. **

**I kicked Jess off and jumped up. She flipped up and I attacked. I went to punch her but she blocked it, I went to punch with the other hand and she blocked that one too. She twisted my arms around and kicked my in the side of my head. I fell to the floor and jumped up again and was about to attack but Jess flipped over me and kicked me in the back. I was about to charge again but Jasper and Emmett grabbed me and held me back. **

"**EDWARD, will you chill out and stop fighting. BELLA GET DOWN HERE!" Emmett yelled and threw me into a chair. Jasper sent a wave of calmness into the air, which only pissed me off more. **

"**JASPER TRY AND CALM ME DOWN ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" I yelled, just as Bella came running into the room. **

"**What's going on? Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked me from the door way. **

"**Well me and Alice came up with an idea for Jess and my idea got a little out of hand." Emmett said, looking down at his feet.**

"**And what was your idea Emmett?" Bella asked, walking over to me and sat down on my lap. **

"**Well I was going to do a pre-fighting thing with her and than Alice was going to take her out to the spa with you guys and well during the fight Edward went at her and we didn't even get a chance to fight Jess. So we pulled him off of her and that's when you came down." Emmett said, still looking at his feet.**

**Bella looked at Emmett than at Jasper than at Jess and that at me.**

"**Okay well we are taking Jess out to the spa with us and when we get back, I'm going to have a talk with you Edward. Jess come on, we don't want to keep Rosalie waiting." Bella said and got off of my lap and pulled Jess up the stairs. I was about to get up but Emmett pushed me back into the chair. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled and tried once again to get up but they pushed me down again. **

"**We were going to ask you the same thing." Emmett said, standing in front of me with Jasper at his side.**

"**I don't know what your talking about." I said and tried to get up but was pushed back down into the chair. **

"**What was that between you and Jess?" Jasper asked me.**

"**Nothing that you two need to worry about." I replied and kicked Emmett out of the way. I tried to make a break out for it but Jasper tackled me. **

"**Edward what is your problem with Jess?" Jasper asked me.**

"**I DON'T KNOW," I yelled at him. "I guess that I'm mad that she's turning that boy into one of us." I said and Jasper let go. I got up and looked at them.**

"**Edward, when have you seen Jess this happy since she moved in with us?" Emmett asked.**

**I sighed, "Never." I said. I see where he was going with this.**

"**Exactly Edward, so cut her some slack. Try and be friends, she is family now." Emmett said. **

"**I guess you're right, I'll tell her I'm sorry when she gets back." I said and walked up stairs. **

**(Bella's prove) **

"**Alice what time are we leaving for the spa?" I asked her as I walked down into the living room, where Alice and Rosalie was sitting.**

"**Whenever Jess is done with the guys." Alice said, turning back to the TV.**

"**BELLA GET DOWN HERE!" Emmett yelled.**

"**Now what." I muttered and walked down into the basement. I could tell that Jasper sent a wave of calmness into the air, which I'm sure was for Edward. **

"**JASPER TRY AND CALM ME DOWN ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS!" Edward yelled, just as I came running into the room. **

"**What's going on? Edward what's wrong?" I asked them from the door way. **

"**Well me and Alice came up with an idea for Jess and my idea got a little out of hand." Emmett said, looking down at his feet.**

"**And what was your idea Emmett?" I asked, walking over to Edward and sat down on his lap. **

"**Well I was going to do a pre-fighting thing with her and than Alice was going to take her out to the spa with you guys and well during the fight Edward went at her and we didn't even get a chance to fight Jess. So we pulled him off of her and that's when you came down." Emmett said, still looking at his feet.**

**I looked at Emmett than at Jasper than at Jess and that at Edward.**

"**Okay well we are taking Jess out to the spa with us and when we get back, I'm going to have a talk with you Edward. Jess come on, we don't want to keep Rosalie waiting." I said and got off Edward's lap and pulled Jess up the stairs. **

"**Hey Jess you have fun with the guys?" Alice asked her, walking to greet us.**

"**No, no not really." Jess said and walked out the front door. **

**We all climbed into the Porsche and Alice took off with, I was in the back with Rosalie talking and Jess was looking outside the window. **

"**So what happened?" Rose asked me. **

"**Nothing." I said, looking at Jess.**

"**Has anyone seen Marissa?" Alice asked.**

"**She had to go back so that she could become my white lighter." Jess said, still looking out the window.**

"**So Jess what color are you getting your nails down?" Rosalie asked her.**

"**Black nails and white toenails, you?" Jess asked.**

"**Pink flowers, Bella what about you?" Rose asked me.**

"**Um a French tip, Alice?" I said.**

"**I don't know yet, I may get skulls." She said and pulled into a driveway. **

**We walked into the spa and we were seated instantly. "Okay Bella you're getting your hair done first, Jess mani-pedi, Rose massage and I'm going to go and have a facile." Alice said and we all went off. **

**(Jess's prove)**

"**So what colors do you want?" A man asked me. He had black hair and baby blue eyes. **

"**Um black on my fingers and white in my toes." I answered. He smiled at me and lead me over to a desk. "Sure let me just go and get the colors. Have a seat." He said and walked away. I sat down and waited. "Okay let get started, and by the way my name is David." He said and sat down.**

"**I'm Jess." I said and handed him my hand. **

"**Hi Jess, you have very nice cuticles." David said. **

"**Thank you." I said and I could feel my checks heating up. **

**David finished my nails and toes in an hour. I looked at them and they looked better than ever. "Thanks, um I think that Alice will be paying for everything but um here's a hundred dollars. Does that cover it?" I asked David, pulling out my wallet.**

"**Um, yeah that covers it." David said and I handed him the money. **

**I was about to head to get my hair done and I pulled out my cell phone before it started to ring. **

"**Hello." I said.**

"**Jess its Emmett." Emmett said.**

"**What's up?" I asked, walking over to the hair place.**

"**Its Jack." Emmett said. I froze, "What about Jack?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from cracking. **

"**He's done changing." Emmett said. I let out a sigh of relief. **

"**Everything went okay?" I asked.**

"**Everything is fine, he's still resting in your room." Emmett said. "You don't have to come home yet, just have fun." Emmett said and hung up. **

**I was the first one finished so I found Alice and told her that I was going home and that I already paid for myself. I ran home as fast as I could and went around the back just to be safe. I walked into the house and moved the crystal back. I was about to walk up into my room, but I ran into Edward. **

"**Jess your home, where's Bella?" Edward asked me.**

"**I finished before the rest so I told them that I was going home." I said, snarling at him. "Can I go now?" I asked him, starting to walk around him.**

"**Jess I'm sorry." I heard Edward say. I turned around and looked at him.**

"**Your sorry?" I asked him, a little bit of annoyance in my voice. **

"**Yes I'm sorry for how I've been acting around you and what happened downstairs, I'm sorry Jess I really am, can you forgive me?" Edward asked, looking my straight in the eye. **

"**Yes." I said and hugged him. **

"**Jess I cant believe what I'm seeing, are you cheating on Jack with Edward? And Edward, your cheating on Bella?" Jasper said, laughing a little.**

"**Jasper shut up." Edward said and tackled Jasper. They rolled around the floor. I started to laugh and walked up to my room. Jack was still laying on my bed, sleeping. I walked over to him and laid down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him and waited for him to wake up. **


	14. Chapter 14 the change is over

**Chapter 14 (Jess's prove) **

**I heard the door downstairs open and heard Alice, Bella and Rosalie talking but I didn't care to make out what they were talking about. I heard them say mine and Jack's name. I got up and walked down and into the living room. **

"**Hey how is he?" Alice asked me.**

"**Alice you would be the first person to know of something was wrong." I said, half smiling. "As far as I can tell he's fine but he hasn't woken up yet." I said and sat down next to Alice. I laid my head on Alice's shoulder. Alice patted my hair, "Don't worry Jess, everything will be fine." **

**I looked up at her, "I hope so." I said and she continued to pat my head. **

**All of a sudden I heard a loud thump from up stairs. I bolted upwards and looked around the room. The crystals didn't flash at all, so it must have been Jack. "Jack!" I said and raced up the stairs and into my room. I looked around the room and saw Jack, on the floor. I walked over and picked him up and put him back on the bed. **

"**Jess is that you?" Jack asked. I kissed him on the lips till he pulled back, "Is that a yes or a no?" Jack said. **

"**Yes Jack, its me." I said laughing. He sat up and pulled me into his lap. Jack still had his green eyes and red hair, but he was paler than he was before, hard and cold, strong and he had to go and get new cloths. I cuddled up on his chest and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me.**

"**You know that we are going to have to find out if you have any powers and if you have to hunt." I said, "Oh and you're going to have to go shopping with Alice." I said, smiling to myself at that.**

"**Why can't I go shopping with you?" he asked, sounding like a child.**

"**Because I have to think that the demons killed us, remember?" I said, sounding very stern. He nodded. I got up and pulled him down the stairs and into the living room. **

"**Look who's up." I said and pulled Jack into a chair and sat on his lap.**

"**Its good to see you Jack." Edward said. I smiled at him, than looked around for Carlisle. **

"**Um where's Carlisle?" I asked Esme.**

"**He's at work Jess why?" She asked.**

"**Because he needs to check and make sure that Jack is okay and we need to find out if he needs to hunt at all." I responded.  
"Well Jess we can do that." Emmett said, standing up. "But Alice, maybe you should take Jasper outside so nothing happens." Emmett said. **

"**Okay but call us when your done so that I can take Jack shopping for new cloths." Alice said and pulled Jasper outside.**

"**Okay Edward go and get the two containers of blood from Carlisle's bedroom." Emmett told Edward. Edward ran off and came back with two silver containers, one labeled pigs blood and the other human blood. **

"**Okay everyone but me, Edward Jess and Jack leave the room." Emmett said and walked over to Jack and grabbed his arms to hold him back. **

"**What are you doing?" Jack asked Emmett.**

"**Jack don't worry, they had to do this for me, okay its fine." I told him and he relaxed. **

"**Okay Edward, open the pigs blood." Emmett said. Edward opened the container and both his and Emmett's eyes went pitch black, Jacks eyes stayed the same. **

"**Okay Jack, do you smell anything?" Emmett asked him.**

"**No, nothing. Is that a good thing?" Jack asked.**

"**Maybe, Edward come closer." Emmett said and Edward came closer.**

"**How about now?" Emmett asked.**

"**Nope." Jack said. Edward came closer.**

"**Now?" Emmett asked.**

"**Nope." Jack said. Edward came closer to where it was right under his nose.**

"**Now." Emmett asked.**

"**No nothing. Is that a bad thing?" Jack asked.**

"**Jack it could be but we have to see how you react to human blood." I told him. Jack looked scared and I tried to give him a reassuring smile but I couldn't.**

"**Okay Edward go and put the pigs blood back and get two nose plugs and we'll find out." Emmett said. Edward ran upstairs and came back with two nose plugs and handed one to Emmett. They both put one on and Edward was about to open the other container. **

"**Wait, I have an idea. Okay, Emmett and Edward go crazy by the smile of human blood so for now let them never smell it once." I said and the nose plugs disappeared. **

"**Okay now you may open the container." I said and Edward opened the container. **

"**Okay Jack do you smell anything?" Emmett asked him.**

"**No." Jack said, happily.**

"**Okay Edward shove the container right under his nose." Emmett said and Edward walked up and put it right under his nose.**

"**Jack do you smell anything?" Emmett asked.**

"**Nope nothing. Jess that's good right?" Jack asked.**

**I smiled, "Yes Jack that is very good."**

**(Jack's prove)**

**I woke up and looked around the room. **_**Where am I? **_**I thought. I got up and tried to walk but I fell flat on my side. I heard someone come into the room and they picked me up and put e back on the bed. **

"**Jess is that you?" I asked. The person kissed me on the lips. I pulled back, "Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. **

"**Yes Jack, its me." Jess said laughing. I sat up and pulled her into my lap. Jess looked at me and smiled, **_**God I've missed her smile**_**. She cuddled up on my chest and smiled as I wrapped my arms around her.**

"**You know that we are going to have to find out if you have any powers and if you have to hunt." Jess said, "Oh and you're going to have to go shopping with Alice." Jess said.**

"**Why can't I go shopping with you?" I asked her, **_**God I sound like a little kid**_

"**Because I have to think that the demons killed us, remember?" Jess said, sounding very stern. I nodded. She got up and pulled me down the stairs and into the living room. **

"**Look who's up." Jess said and pulled me into a chair and sat on my lap.**

"**Its good to see you Jack." Edward said. Jess smiled at him, than looked around the room. **

"**Um where's Carlisle?" Jess asked Esme.**

"**He's at work Jess why?" She asked.**

"**Because he needs to check and make sure that Jack is okay and we need to find out if he needs to hunt at all." She responded.  
"Well Jess we can do that." Emmett said, standing up. "But Alice, maybe you should take Jasper outside so nothing happens." Emmett said. **

"**Okay but call us when your done so that I can take Jack shopping for new cloths." Alice said and pulled Jasper outside.**

"**Okay Edward go and get the two containers of blood from Carlisle's bedroom." Emmett told Edward. Edward ran off and came back with two silver containers, one labeled pigs blood and the other human blood. **

"**Okay everyone but me, Edward Jess and Jack leave the room." Emmett**

**said and walked over to me and grabbed my arms to hold me back. **

"**What are you doing?" I asked Emmett.**

"**Jack don't worry, they had to do this for me, okay its fine." Jess told me and I relaxed. **

"**Okay Edward, open the pigs blood." Emmett said. Edward opened the container and all of sudden I felt Emmett get really stiff and saw that Edward's eyes went pitch black. **

"**Okay Jack, do you smell anything?" Emmett asked me.**

"**No, nothing. Is that a good thing?" I asked.**

"**Maybe, Edward come closer." Emmett said and Edward came closer.**

"**How about now?" Emmett asked.**

"**Nope." I said, and Edward came closer.**

"**Now?" Emmett asked.**

"**Nope." I said. Edward came closer to where it was right under my nose.**

"**Now." Emmett asked.**

"**No nothing. Is that a bad thing?" I asked.**

"**Jack it could be but we have to see how you react to human blood." Jess told me. I guess I looked scared because Jess tried to give me a reassuring smile but she couldn't.**

"**Okay Edward go and put the pigs blood back and get two nose plugs and we'll find out." Emmett said. Edward ran upstairs and came back with two nose plugs and handed one to Emmett. They both put one on and Edward was about to open the other container. **

"**Wait, I have an idea. Okay, Emmett and Edward go crazy by the smile of human blood so for now let them never smell it once." Jess said and the nose plug in Edward's nose disappeared. **

"**Okay now you may open the container." Jess said and Edward opened the container. **

"**Okay Jack do you smell anything?" Emmett asked him.**

"**No." I said, happily.**

"**Okay Edward shove the container right under his nose." Emmett said and Edward walked up and put it right under my nose.**

"**Jack do you smell anything?" Emmett asked.**

"**Nope nothing. Jess that's good right?" I asked.**

**Jess smiled, "Yes Jack that is very good."**

**Emmett let me go and I walked over to Jess and pulled her into a kiss. Jess wrapped her arms around my neck and I was about to pick her up when I heard Esme asked, "So does he need to hunt?"**

"**No, he's juts like Jess is." Emmett said.**

"**Good I'm glad that Jess wont be alone when we go hunting. Okay Jack come on it time to go shopping." Alice said and pulled me away from Jess.**

"**Why do we have to go now?" I asked her.**

"**Because you need cloths and we have to go back to school and we have to make the demons think that your dead and you can go back and live with your brother till whenever." Alice said and pulled me out the door. I climbed into the Porsche and Alice took of.**

"**So what am I going to tell my brother?" I asked her.**

**Alice smiled, "We already took care of that. I told him that Jess was sick and that you didn't want to leave her till she got better and since we had a school break, there was nothing to worry about." She said. I relaxed into my seat and watched the tress zip by. **

"**So why are we going shopping?" I asked her.**

"**Because you need new cloths." Alice answered and pulled into a parking spot in the mall parking lot.**

"**But I don't need new cloths." I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.**

"**Yes Jack you do, and the sooner you stop complaining the sooner we can go home." Alice said and started to walk into the mall. **


	15. Chapter 15 back to school proublems

**Chapter 15 (Jack's prove)**

**The whole "shopping with Alice" was a blur. She dragged me into a store and shoved me into a dressing room and threw cloths after cloths into the room. Finally, when she was happy with what I said I liked, we walked out of the mall and into the car and drove home. We got back and Alice ran upstairs with the bags of cloths and things. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jess, pacing by the back door. I ran over to her and put my arm on her shoulder, the next thing I know, I'm on the floor and Jess has a fireball in her hand.**

"**Wait Jess, its me." I said, holding up my hands in front of my face.**

"**Jack what the hell did you do that? You scared the crap out of me." Jess said and knelt down next to me. **

"**I'm sorry." I said and kissed her. She pulled back and helped me up.**

"**So how was shopping with Alice?" She asked, trying to hide a smile.**

"**Hell." I said and walked out of the kitchen with Jess right behind me.**

"**Has Marissa come back yet?' I asked her, turning around and wrapping my arms around her.**

"**Yeah, she's now my white lighter. Rosalie is taking her shopping." Jess said, still smiling.**

**Jess walked over to the couch and patted the cushion next to her. I walked over and sat down and pulled her into my lap. I traced my arms up and down her arms and felt something, I looked and saw a cut.**

"**Jess what happened?" I asked her. **

**She looked down at her arm, "I was attacked by demons." She said, still sitting on my lap.**

"**WHAT!" I yelled, "HOW DID THIS HAPPENED? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OR CALL ME? DON'T YOU THINK I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND IS ATTACKED?" I asked her, yelling as I jumped off the couch.**

"**Jack I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I went outside and they were waiting for me. and this is the only thing that happened to me. I killed them, its nothing. They think that no one but me and you live here, so were good, but we need to have them think that they killed us, and soon." Jess said, getting up and wrapping me in a hug.**

**I hugged her back, "I'm sorry, its just I don't want to loss you." I said. (A/n: GAG CITY) Jess smiled up at me. **

"**So when are we going to do this?" I asked her.**

"**Do what?" She asked, looking up at me.**

"**Make them think we're 'dead'?" I answered.**

"**The next time they attack." Jess said. "Wait here." **

**Jess ran out of the room and came back with two bottled filled with purple liquid. **

"**This is the potion that we need to drink, to make them think that they killed us. Keep on with you at all times, and when your crystal flashes, you go into a room that is empty and drink it." Jess said, handing me one of the bottles.**

"**Okay, so we should get your homework done." I said.**

**Jess smiled at me, "I finished mine, didn't you?" Jess asked, smiling at me.**

"**No, and I need to get home." I said.**

"**Okay, lets take the bike." Jess said and started walking out of the room and towards the front door.**

"**But Jess what about the demons?" I asked, following her.**

"**They aren't going to attack now, we'll be fine." Jess said and walked out of the door.**

**(Jess's prove)**

**I drove Jack home and walked up to the door with him, to make sure that Mark didn't hurt Jack.**

"**Jess who are you feeling?" Mark asked me.**

**I looked over at Jack, who was smiling, "I'm fine thanks for asking." I answered.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow at school Jess. Have a good night and be careful." Jack said and kissed me.**

"**I will Jack, don't worry and I'll call you when I get home. Have a good night." I said and kissed him back. I walked over to my bike and rode home as fast as I could. **

**I parked my bike and ran into the house.**

"**Is Marissa back yet?" I asked Bella, as I put my keys in my pocket.**

"**No not yet. Emmett's building her a room with Jasper and Edward. Alice and Emse went out to get paint and bedding and flooring and they're making sure that it has butterflies on it." Bella said, turning off the TV and capping her nail polish bottle.**

"**So what's up?" Bella asked.**

"**Nothing, really. I'm glad that Jack is able to live with Mark for a little while longer." I said and say down in a chair across from Bella.**

"**Jess what happened to your arm?" Bella asked.**

**I sighed, "I got attacked when I went outside earlier today. Don't worry they're all dead, and they think that it just me and Jack here, so you're safe." I said as calm as I could.**

"**Were home!" I heard Alice call as she and Emse came walking into the living room.**

"**Hey so how'd it go?" I asked them.**

"**Fine, we got the same colors that were in Marissa's old room and we found a few of the butterflies that she had in her old room too. Her bed and dresser and nightstand and ceiling fan will be here tomorrow." Esme said, placing the paint cans on the floor.**

"**So how are the boys doing on the room?" Alice asked.**

"**Were finished, thanks for asking." Edward said as he came and kissed Bella on the top of the head. **

**Edward, Jasper and Emmett were covered in dirt. They looked like little boys. I feel to the floor laughing.**

"**Jess what's so funny?" Jasper asked.**

**I wiped my eyes, "Nothing." I said and got up and sat back down into the chair.**

"**So where's Rose?" Emmett asked.**

"**She took Marissa out shopping." I answered. **

"**So Marissa's staying?" Emmett asked.**

"**Duh. If she wasn't, why would you be building her a room?" I asked him sarcastically. Emmett stuck his tong out at me. I stuck me back out at him. he laughed and walked up the stairs.**

"**When did they leave?" I asked Bella.**

"**A few minutes after you took Jack home." Bella answered. **

"**Oh, okay." I said.**

"**Were back." I heard Rose say and walking into the living room with fifty bags, in each hand.**

"**God that was fun." Rose said, kissing Emmett. Rose set down the bags and walked away with Emmett.**

"**Marissa how was it, really?" I asked her.**

"**A nightmare. So where am I sleeping?" Marissa said.**

"**Your bunking with Jess till we get your room ready." Jasper said, closing his eyes and clenching and unclenching his fist. "EMMETT WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Jasper yelled after a few minutes. Jasper sighed, "Thank you." Jasper said back.**

**I heard Emmett mutter evil little brother. I smiled to myself. **

"**Okay so how long am I going to be bunking with Jess?" Marissa asked.**

"**What's wrong with bunking with your sister?" I asked her.**

"**Nothing Jess, I mean it could be fun but I'm use to having my own room and so are you." Marissa answered.**

**I crossed my arms over my chest, "So what's wrong with bunking with me? I mean you died and were gone for months, don't you think we should catch up?" I asked her. **_**Oh god I sound like her.**_** I thought to myself. "SO when will her room be done?" I asked Jasper.**

"**In two days. Were going to put up the windows and her ceiling fan, and also put in the flooring and paint. Than once the paint dries we'll put her bed and stuff in." Jasper said, looking over at Alice with a seductive grin.**

**Alice caught the grin and ran upstairs.**

"**Ew." Me and Marissa said at the same time.**

**Bella and Edward got the same grin on their face and ran upstairs. **

**Marissa sat down in a chair and I pulled out my phone. **

"**Marissa I have to call Jack." I said and dialed his number.**

"**Hello? Jess is that you?" I heard Jack ask.**

"**Yes. I'm home and everything is fine." I said back.**

"**Good I'm glad, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Jack asked.**

"**Yes you will, but I'll be seeing you sooner." I replied, as I got up from my seat and walked across to the door.**

"**What do you mean?" Jack asked.**

"**Bye." I said and hung up.**

**I had my hand on the doorknob, when I heard Marissa get up.**

"**So when are you going to tell him that you love him?" Marissa asked, smiling.**

"**What, how do you know, do you still have your powers?" I asked her.**

"**Yes I do, and don't change the subject. When are you?" She asked again.**

"**I don't know. I mean we've been on a few dates but we haven't known each other for very long." I said, dropping my hand from the door.**

"**Jess he let you turn him. You know he loves you, well I know he loves you." Marissa said.**

**I stood frozen in my spot, "He does?" I asked her.**

**She nodded and smiled. **

"**Well I have to go." I said and ran out the door.**

**I got to Jack's house in seconds and climbed into his room through his window. I walked across the room and sat down on the floor in a corner and watched him sleep. (A/n: yes he can sleep for some reason, just like Jess can when she wants to.) I pulled out my cell phone to see what time it was; five- thirty. I put my phone back into my pocket and jumped out the window. **

**I got home and ran up into my room and got dressed. I put on my black jeans with a white long sleeve shirt and a blue spaghetti strap top and black boots. I put on my black chocker and my ring. I freshened up my nail polish and put in my eyeliner. **

**I walked down stairs and conjured up some bacon. I sat down at the table and conjured a plate for Marissa. She was wearing a blue butterfly tee with a black camie underneath it, blue faded jeans and blue flip-flops with butterfly earrings and matching necklace. She had light blue eye shadow on and a light pink lip and a French manicure. **

"**So how are you finishing your education?" I asked her, dunking a piece of bacon into syrup.**

"**Oh I'm doing online teaching." Marissa said, taking a bit out of her bacon.**

"**How cool." I said and finished eating my bacon. I looked at my phone and saw that I was going to be late.**

"**Crap I got to go. EMMETT, ROSE, JASPER, ALICE, EDWARD, BELLA WE NEED TO LEAVE!" I yelled and ran and got my bag and ran back down. They were all by the front door, waiting for me.**

"**Come on Jess, we don't want to be late, and don't you have to go pick up Jack?" Emmett said smugly.**

"**Crap." I said and ran out of the door. **

**I jumped on my bike and raced off to his house. Jack was waiting for me outside. He was wearing a white shirt with a navy blue jacket, black jeans and black shoes. I pulled in front of him and threw him an helmet.**

"**Your late." He said as he climbed on and wrapped him arms around my waist. **

"**I know and I'm sorry, my mind must be somewhere else." I said and took off. **

**We got to school with minutes to spare till the bell. I climbed off and hug my and Jacks helmets on the handle bars and walked over to the rest of my family. **

"**Jess what took you so long? You're a vampire, use the speed." Edward said, laughing. Bella slapped him and I tackled him. we rolled around till we stopped.**

"**Fighting again, Jess that's a detention." The principle said and handed me a slip of paper.**

**I got up and looked at the paper, "A week? But we were just horsing around." I said. **

"**Its true, Jess has been sick for the week we were out of school and I was bugging her about something. She wasn't fighting." Edward said.**

"**That's a week for you to Mr. Cullen." He said and handed Edward a slip too. "Have a good day." He said and walked away.**

**I drew my hand back but Edward stopped me. "Jess don't." He said and walked back over to Bella. I followed him and grabbed his detention slip and burned his and mine. **

"**A week's detention, yah right." I said and blew the ashes away.**

"**Jess you shouldn't have done that." Bella said.**

"**Worry wart. Will you relax Bells, Edward can play with his mind and poof no more detention." I said and kissed Jack.**

"**Jess you are so bad." Jack said teasingly.**

"**I know, isn't that why you like me?" I asked him and kissed him again.**

**The bell rang and we all walked into class. I sat and paid as much attention as I could, which I found very easy. I took notes on everything that the teacher said. By my last class I had used three pens. I walked into lunch and was stopped by Mike. I sighed, "What do you want Mike?" I asked him, trying to get past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the hallway. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I kicked him and flipped over him and dragged him outside and towards the flag pole. I hocked the clasp to his belt loop and hoisted him up.**

"**JESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mike yelled, trying to unhook himself.**

"**WHAT YOU DESIVER YOU JERK! FIRST YOU CHEAT ON MARISSA AND THAN YOU HIT ON ME WHEN YOU KNOW IM GOING OUT WITH JACK! I HOPE A BOLT OF LIGHTNING HITS YOU, OH AND I WOULDN'T TRY TO UNHOOK YOURSELF UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE. BYEBYE!" I yelled and pulled out my cell phone. I took a picture and walked back into the cafeteria. I sat down next to Jack and showed him the picture before he could say anything. **

"**Jess you didn't." He said, laughing his head off. I smiled, "Yes I did." I said and started to laugh with him.**

"**Jess what's so funny." Bella asked.**

"**Go look out the window." I said still laughing. Bella got up, as did the rest of the family, well everyone but Alice and walked over to the window. They walked back and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were cracking up.**

"**Edward that's not funny." Bella said, taking her seat.**

"**Bella are you kidding, its hilarious!" Emmett said, sitting down next to Rosalie and kissed her.**

"**Jess what if- I get in trouble." I finished for Bella. " I'll take the chance and did you know that you're a broken record?" I asked her.**

**Bella huffed and got up and walked away.**

**The bell rang and we went to class. By the end of the day, word got around school that Mike was up on the flag pole and everyone had a picture of it. It was even going to be put in the yearbook. I walked outside and towards my bike and I heard someone call my name.**

"**Jess the principle wants to see you." Edward said. **

**I sighed and walked towards the office. Edward came with me and Jack joined in.**

"**Jess what's going on?" Jack asked me.**

"**Principle wants to see me, probable wimp a Mike told on me." I said, rolling my eyes.**

**We walked into the office and was escorted into see the principle. The principle was standing there with Mike and his parents and Carlisle was sting next to them. **

"**Edward, Jack out." The principle barked but they didn't move.**

"**No were staying right here." Jack said, and wrapped his arms around me.**

**I looked up a him, "Jack its okay, just wait by the bike." I said and kissed him. he nodded and walked out of the room with Edward. I folded my arms over my chest and got a vicious look on my face.**

"**Jess why don't you tell us why I called you here." The principle said to me, sitting down in his chair and put his hands on his desk. Mike looked at me with a smile on his face, his parents looked pissed and Carlisle looked as calm as he always did.**

"**I don't know put I have a lot of homework that I need to do so if I may be excused." I said and put my hand on the doorknob.**

"**FREEZE!" The principle yelled and he got up and pushed the door closed and walked back to his desk.**

"**Jess what don't you tell me why Mike is all wet." I was asked.**

"**I don't know." I said, looking right at Mike as I said it.**

"**SHE SHOVED ME OUTSIDE TODAY AT LUNCH AND HOOKED ME TO THE FLAG POLE AND HOITED ME UP TO THE TOP AND LEFT ME THERE!" Mike yelled at me.**

"**It speaks." I said in a shocked voice. Mike stared to walk towards me but Carlisle stood up and blocked him.**

"**Why are we here?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Well Jess has been fighting. First when she missed two months for the lost of her sister, she beat up Mike and today she was fighting with Edward today and now this. Mr. Cullen this cannot go on." The principle said. **

"**I told you I wasn't fighting with Edward, we were just horsing around and I didn't do anything to Mike." I said, trying to have as much venom in my voice as I could.**

"**And you and Edward were going to skip detention today weren't you?" The principle asked me.**

**I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. **

**The principle sighed and sat down, "Jess this cant go on, and I'm sorry to say this but you're expelled from this school." The Principle said.**

"**WHAT!" I yelled outraged. "WHY? I DISNT DO ANYTING, AND BESIDE MIKE SHOULD TAKE THESE THINGS LIKE A MAN, BUT HE HAS TO COME DRY TO YOU LIKE THE BABY HE IS!" I yelled.**

"**WHAT, HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BABY BOY A BABY YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!" His mother yelled at me, standing up for the first time I've been in here.**

**I walked over to her, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." I told her.**

**Carlisle pulled me away and shoved me into a chair. "Jess calm down." He whispered to me. I nodded and he turned back to face the principle.**

"**Is there a way that Jess can be punished and not get kicked out of school?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Well I guess we could think of something." The principle said, rubbing his chin. "Well she could do detention for the rest of the term." **

**I looked up, I was about to argue but Carlisle covered me mouth. "That will be just fine and I'll make sure that Edward serves his week of detention." Carlisle said. I looked up at Carlisle and he looked down at me, disapprovingly.**

"**Can we go know?" I asked. **

"**Yes you may go." The principle said. I got up and walked out the door and ran to my bike. Jack was sitting there with the motor running and his helmet on.**

**I climbed on and wrapped my arms around him. "So what happened?" Jack asked.**

"**Well I was asked why were there and I said I didn't know and than I got expelled but than Carlisle asked if there was a way to keep me in school, so I have to serve detention for the rest of term and Edward has to serve his week and I was about to kill Mike's mother." I said very calmly.**

"**Wait you were about to do what?" Jack asked, sounding shocked,**

"**Well his mother yell at me and called me a sorry excuse for a human, and I was about to but Carlisle stopped me." I said and I kicked off and he speeded off.**


	16. Chapter 16 truth or dare and powers

**Chapter 16 (Jess's prove) **

**I dropped Jack off at his house and came inside and did homework. We finished by seven and I took off. I got home and everyone was in the living room. **

"**Jess we need to talk." Carlisle said. I stopped and looked at him than walked away.**

"**Jess!" Carlisle called, following me.**

"**I don't want to talk okay, Mike deserved what he got okay, I couldn't think of anything better to do to him." I said and was spun around by Carlisle.**

"**Jess why did Mike deserve it?" Carlisle asked me.**

"**I didn't know what else to do okay, he pushed me up against a wall and kissed me. I didn't know what else to do." I said and started to cry. **

**I fell down and landed on the stair I was standing on. Carlisle sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug and rocked back and forward.**

"**Carlisle its just so hard right now, I mean I'm being chased by demons and I have to protect you guys and Jack from the and I don't think I can keep it up." I said crying so hard.**

"**Jess its okay but no more fighting, okay." Carlisle said.**

"**But Mike deserved what he got, the first time I was mad because I had just told him that Marissa died and he comes to school kissing another girl and I wasn't fighting with Edward and Mike again got what he deserved." I said, sounding like myself again. **

"**Jess its okay. Try to use our words next time." Carlisle said. I nodded against his chest. I stood up and walked up to my room and conjured a pizza. I pulled out my MP3 player and was about to turn it one when Marissa came in and sat down and took a slice of pizza.**

"**So how was your day?" Marissa asked.**

"**It sucked." I said and conjured a bag of chips.**

"**Really, well what happened?" Marissa asked, conjuring chocolate.**

**I told her what happened at lunch and after school. I finished and showed Marissa the picture. As soon as she saw it she rolled across the floor laughing.**

"**And know I have to serve a term of detention, all because Mike is a wimp. Well I'll show him." I said and conjured two cans of pop.**

"**Jess doesn't this remind you of when we first found out that we had powers and we conjured anything we could think of?" Marissa said, taking a sip of her pop.**

"**Oh my god Marissa it does." I said and conjured a bag of popcorn and threw a piece of popcorn at her. She threw a piece back at me and we had a popcorn fight till Alice walked in.**

"**Wow what happened here?" Alice asked coming in and sitting down next to me.**

"**I'm trying to make Jess's day better." Marissa said and threw a piece of pizza at Alice, which hit her square in the face.**

**I pilled off the piece of pizza from Alice's face and shaped it to make it look like Mike's face. I threw in up into the air and threw a fireball at it and watched it burn.**

"**Ha wimp." I said and me Alice and Marissa started to laugh. **

**We sat there all night and talked. Bella and Rosalie came in around midnight.**

"**Okay Jess truth or dare?" Bella asked me.**

"**Truth." I said.**

"**Okay do you love Jack?" Bella asked.**

"**Yes." I said right away.**

**Everyone smiled.**

"**Alice truth or dare?" I asked her.**

"**Dare." She answered.**

"**Okay I dare you to go put make-up on Jasper and put him in a dress and high heels. I can freeze him for you." I said and got up.**

**We walked into Alice's room and saw Jasper laying on the floor.**

"**Hey Jasper, come here." I said.**

**Jasper got up and walked over to use. I froze him before he had a chance.**

"**Do your thing." I told Alice.**

**When Alice finished, Jasper was wearing a pink halter top dress, with silver high heels, red lipsticks, pink eye shadow and pink nail polish. I put jasper in a pose and took a picture. We ran back to the room and I unfroze him. I locked my bedroom door and passed my phone around so they could see the picture. **

"**Jess you are so bad." Rosalie said laughing.**

"**I know." I answered. I heard Jasper scream and foot steps running up the stairs, I heard Emmett and Edward laugh and asked what happened and I heard them say that he was one ugly woman. I laughed my head off.**

"**Jess what's so funny?" Bella asked.**

"**Nothing." I said, taking a few deep breaths.**

"**Marissa truth or dare?" Alice asked her.**

"**Dare." Marissa answered.**

"**Jess what time is it?" Alice asked me.**

"**Two a.m." I told her.**

"**Okay Marissa I dare you to take me and Jess over to Mike's house and you have to scare him and we will get it all on tape." Alice said.**

**Marissa raised her eye brows, "Okay, Jess your phone can record things right?" Marissa asked. I nodded.**

"**Okay Jess, Alice hold on." Marissa said and orbed out.**

**We landed in Mikes room. I turned on my camera and hit the record button. I nodded at Marissa. She walked over to his bed and pulled his blankets off.**

"**What the, Marissa?" Mike said.**

"**Yes Mike its me." Marissa said and spooky as she could.**

"**But your dead." Mike said sounding scared.**

"**Yes I am but me spirit cant move on because of what you did." Marissa answered, moving closer to Mike.**

"**What did I do?" Mike asked, falling out of his bed and moving over towards the window.**

"**You cheated on me. You kissed another girl and keep getting Jess in trouble for things that only a baby would tell people about." Marissa said, following him.**

"**Marissa I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do any of this." Mike said, crying.**

"**You lie." Marissa said in a high pitch voice. She walked close to Mike and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I will haunt you till the day you die…….. BOO!" Marissa said and Mike went running out of his room, yelling for his mother.**

**Marissa orbed us back to my room and when we got there, we all fell to the floor laughing.**

**I played the recording for the rest of them and they all started to laugh.**

"**Feel…… better?" Marissa asked, trying to catch her breath.**

**I nodded and wiped away a tear by the side of my eye.**

"**Okay Rosalie truth or dare?" Marissa asked her.**

"**Truth, I've seen what your dares are like." Rosalie said looking down at her nails.**

"**Um, how many times have you been married to Emmett?" Marissa asked her.**

"**Too many to count." She answered.**

"**Bella truth or dare?" Rose asked Bella.**

"**Dare." Bella said.**

"**Um, Jess will you give her a dare." Rose said to me.**

"**Sure, okay Bella I dare you to hid all of Edwards cloths so that tomorrow at school he has to wear a pink dress and heels." I said.**

**Everyone laughed and Bella smiled. **

"**Okay be right back." Bella said and ran out of the room and was back in a few seconds.**

"**Okay done." Bella said, smiling. **

**I heard a knock at the door, "Come in." I said and Esme walked in.**

"**Your in a better mood Jess. What have you girls been up to?" She asked.**

**I showed her the picture of Mike up the flag pole and the picture of Jasper and the recording of Mike and told her what we've been up to. When I finished, everyone including Esme was laughing.**

"**Okay I thin that we should let Jess and Marissa get some sleep." She said.**

**I looked over at Marissa, who was already asleep.**

"**Okay good night." They said and got up and left.**

**I picked Marissa up and put her in my bed and covered her up. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my black bra with the broken hearts on it and the matching underwear, my Harry Potter, Dumbledore's Army tee, a black mini skirt and my make up and personal items and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.**

**I got out of the shower and got dressed, put on my make-up and jewelry and walked out of the bathroom and looked at the time, three a.m. I pulled my phone into its charger and cleaned up the mess of food in my room, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I case this seen to be unseen." I said and every single piece of food disappeared.**

**I walked over to my phone and unplugged it and clipped in to my waistband and walked over of my room. I slipped on my knee high black boot, grabbed my backpack and the keys to the Porsche and drove off to Jacks house.**

**I parked the Porsche a block away from his house and ran the rest of the way. I climbed in though his window and sat down on the edge of his bed. He woke up and fell out off his bed. I laughed and sat down next to him.**

"**You know that you're a vampire now, you don't have to sleep anymore." I said and helped him up.**

" **I know but for some reason I get tired." He said and kissed me.**

"**I do to. Oh I want to show you something." I said and pulled my phone off my wait and showed him the picture of Jasper. He started to laugh.**

"**Wait that's not all." I said and I played the recording of what Marissa said to Mike, and Jack laughed even harder.**

"**Oh my god Jess." He said, still laughing.**

"**And Edward's wearing a pink dress tomorrow." I said, smiling.**

"**No way." He said shocked. I just nodded. 'Well seeing what you did to Jasper and Mike, I can imagine what you could do to Edward." He said and walked over to his dresser.**

"**Um do you mind." He said and pointed to the door.**

"**No not at all." I said and got up and jumped out of the window.**

**I climbed back up the tree and watched. He pulled on a pair of tan khakis, a white tee shirt and a black leather jacket. He sighed, "Gee Jess you cant even wait for me to get dress can you?" He said and turned around.**

"**How did you know? Did you smell me?" I asked him and held out my hand and he pulled me back into his room.**

"**I don't know how I knew." He said.**

"**I think I do, but lets go check with Carlisle." I said and grabbed his backpack and jumped back out the window.**

"**Jess I have to get my keys and shoes." Jack said.**

"**Okay but please hurry." I said, sounding worried.**

**I leaned against the house and looked around. I heard someone and I froze. I looked up and saw Jack, stuck in the tree. I laughed.**

"**Jess a little help." Jack said.**

**I slimed and narrowed my eyes and levitated him out of the tree and sat him down next to me.**

"**Thanks." He said and kissed me.**

"**Yep, come on I parked a block away." I said and started to run. **

**We got to the car and I threw his bag into the backseat and took off.**

**I turned the radio on and the song Missing by Evanescence was playing; **

**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

**I turned the car off and got out and walked up to the door, Jack was close behind. I opened the door and Jack closed it.**

"**CARLISLE!" I yelled as I walked up the stairs and headed for his study.**

"**What, Jess what is it?" Carlisle asked.**

"**I think Jack has a power. I think he can sense when someone comes into a room." I told him.**

"**Really, why do you think that?" he asked.**

"**Well he was changing his cloths and I looked in though the window and he knew I was there and I asked him f he smelled me and he said no so it was the only other thing I could think of." I replied.**

"**Well Jess I think your right, but I wonder if he can sense if a person is god or bad or in danger." Carlisle said, rubbing his chin.**

"**Well I know that there are eleven people in this house. Three in this room, one in the library, one in Jess's room, two in Edward's room, two in Alice's room and two in Emmett's room. I can tell you that ten of the people in this house are vampire and that one is dead. I can tell you that seven of the people in this house have a gift, and that three people here aren't married and that the person in the library is an amazing artist and that someone in this room is a great doctor." Jack said.**

**My mouth dropped opened and Carlisle eyes went wide. Jack looked at me and than at Carlisle.**

"**What?" he asked us. **

**I just stood there, wide eyed.**

**Carlisle's face went back to normal, "Well I had no idea but it seems that you were right Jess, Jack can sense people but more than people, there powers and living status." Carlisle said, sitting down at his desk chair.**

"**So I'm powerful?" Jack asked.**

**I looked over at Carlisle, who was staring down at a stack of papers.**

"**Yes Jack, you are very powerful." Carlisle responded after a while. **

**  
Carlisle got up and grabbed a book and started to flip though the pages. **

"**Um Jack will you go and wait for me in my room." I told him and kissed him.**

"**Sure." Jack said and walked out of the room.**

"**Carlisle could Jack be in more trouble than before?" I asked him.**

"**No, but no vampire has possessed that kind of power for a long time and I just want to look it up." Carlisle told me.**

**I looked at him, a concerned looked on my face. Carlisle caught me facile expression, "Jess you have nothing to worry about. I promise you." Carlisle said, putting the book down and coming over and giving me a hug. I hugged him back and left his study.**

**(Carlisle's prove)**

**  
I was in my study, going over a few of my patient's charts when I heard a door open. **

"**CARLISLE!" I heard Jess yell, coming closer to my study.**

"**What, Jess what is it?" I asked her.**

"**I think Jack has a power. I think he can sense when someone comes into a room." Jess told me.**

"**Really, why do you think that?" I asked.**

"**Well he was changing his cloths and I looked in though the window and he knew I was there and I asked him f he smelled me and he said no so it was the only other thing I could think of." She replied.**

"**Well Jess I think your right, but I wonder if he can sense if a person is god or bad or in danger." I said, rubbing my chin.**

"**Well I know that there are eleven people in this house. Three in this room, one in the library, one in Jess's room, two in Edward's room, two in Alice's room and two in Emmett's room. I can tell you that ten of the people in this house are vampire and that one is dead. I can tell you that seven of the people in this house have a gift, and that three people here aren't married and that the person in the library is an amazing artist and that someone in this room is a great doctor." Jack said.**

**Jess's mouth dropped opened and my eyes went wide. Jack looked at Jess and than at me.**

"**What?" he asked us. **

**Jess just stood there, wide eyed.**

**I could tell that my face went back to normal, "Well I had no idea but it seems that you were right Jess, Jack can sense people but more than people, there powers and living status." I said, sitting down at my desk chair.**

"**So I'm powerful?" Jack asked.**

**I looked up from my stack of papers to see that Jess was looking at me.**

"**Yes Jack, you are very powerful." I responded after a while. **

**They stood there looking from each other. I got up and grabbed a book and started to flip though the pages. **_**I think I remember reading something about a power like that.**_** I thought. **

"**Um Jack will you go and wait for me in my room." Jess told him and kissed him.**

"**Sure." Jack said and walked out of the room.**

"**Carlisle could Jack be in more trouble than before?" She asked me.**

"**No, but no vampire has possessed that kind of power for a long time and I just want to look it up." I told her.**

**Jess looked at me, with a concerned looked on her face. I looked up and caught her expression, "Jess you have nothing to worry about. I promise you." I said, putting the book down and coming over and giving her a hug. She hugged me back and left my study.**

**I sat back down at my desk and opened my book and started flipping though the pages again. Finally I found what I was looking for; **_**only once every thousand years a vampire will posse the power called super nova. The vampire will have the power to sense how many people are in a building, if they posse any powers, there living status, and if they are in danger or not. This vampire will fall for a vampire who was once a witch.**_** The rest of the page was ripped out.**

_**Oh my god, Jess was a witch and Jack loves Jess, I wonder where the rest of that page went to.**_** I thought to myself and started pulling out boo after book, searching for the rest of the page. Finally after looking though every book in my study, I started to put them back. **_**I hope that whatever was on the rest of the page doesn't matter.**_


	17. Chapter 17 the vision

**Chapter 17 (Alice's Prove)**

"**I love you." Jasper said and kissed the base of my neck.**

"**I love you too." I said, pulling his head up and kissing him on his lips. All of a sudden I was having a vision;**

_**Jack and Jess were outside school, sitting on the picnic table and all of a sudden, three demons appear and Jack walks over to them and said something to Jess and they took him away.**_

**I came back and was looking right at a concurred Jasper.**

"**Alice what happened?" Jasper asked me.**

"**I had a vision." I answered him and told him what happened.**

**When I finished, Jasper was walking around the room. **

"**We have to tell Jess." Jasper said, not looking up at me.**

"**We can't Jasper, it would kill Jess." I said, still watching Jasper walk around the room.**

"**Well we need to tell someone." Jasper said, throwing his hands up into the air.**

"**We need to tell Edward." I said, getting up and dragging him out of the room and down the hall towards Edward's room.**

**I knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, Edward opened the door. We walked in and he closed the door. **

"**What's going on?" Bella asked, looking over at us with a bottle of nail polish in her hand.**

"**I had a vision of Jack, being taken away by demons." I told them.**

**Bella dropped the bottle and it shattered, leaving a puddle of blood red liquid on the floor.**

"**We have to tell Jess." Bella said and got up and started walking towards the door. **

**I grabbed her arm and spun her away from the door. "Alice what are you doing? We need to go tell Jess." Bella said more sternly, but I held my grip on her arm.**

"**Bella if we tell Jess, she could get killed." I said matter a fact voice.**

"**But if we don't tell her than she could go into another depression stage or track the demons down and get killed that way too." Edward said. I looked over at him and gave him a sharp look, which he returned back.**

**I sighed, "Look we cant tell her okay. At least not yet." I said and let go of Bella's arm.**

"**Alice we have to." Bella said, is a whisper.**

"**No we don't." I said sternly.**

"**Well than **_**I**_** have to tell her." Bella said, just as sternly.**

"**No **_**you **_**don't." I said back, "None of us have to tell her." I said, looking from each of them.**

"**But Alice, she's your sister." Bella said.**

"**If I recall right Bella, wasn't it **_**you**_** how told Jess that you weren't her sister and she almost killed herself?" I asked her, recalling the time that Jess was going to get on a plan to Voltaire.**

"**Yes and that's why **_**we need**_** to tell her, so she doesn't do that again." Bella said.**

**I sighed again, "Look, we need to keep your mouths shut and maybe it will just go away." I said and walked out of the room. **

**(Jasper's prove) **

"**I love you." I said to Alice and kissed her neck.**

"**I love you too." Alice said, pulling my head up and kissing my lips. All of a sudden she stopped and was looking far away.**

**Finally she looked at me, with sorry eyes.**

"**Alice what happened?" I asked her.**

"**I had a vision." She answered and told me what happened.**

**When she finished, I was walking around the room. **

"**We have to tell Jess." I said, not looking over at her.**

"**We can't Jasper, it would kill Jess." Alice said, I could tell that she was still watching me walk around the room.**

"**Well we need to tell someone." I said, throwing his hands up into the air.**

"**We need to tell Edward." Alice said, getting up and dragging me out of the room and down the hall towards Edward's room.**

**She knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later, Edward opened the door. We walked in and he closed the door. **

"**What's going on?" Bella asked, looking over at us with a bottle of nail polish in her hand.**

"**I had a vision of Jack, being taken away by demons." Alice told them.**

**Bella dropped the bottle and it shattered, leaving a puddle of blood red liquid on the floor.**

"**We have to tell Jess." Bella said and got up and started walking towards the door. **

**Alice grabbed her arm and spun her away from the door. "Alice what are you doing? We need to go tell Jess." Bella said more sternly, but Alice didn't let go of her arm.**

"**Bella if we tell Jess, she could get killed." Alice said matter a fact voice.**

"**But if we don't tell her than she could go into another depression stage or track the demons down and get killed that way too." Edward said. I saw Alice give him a sharp look, which he returned back.**

**Alice sighed, "Look we cant tell her okay. At least not yet." Alice said and let go of Bella's arm.**

"**Alice we have to." Bella said, is a whisper.**

"**No we don't." Alice said sternly.**

"**Well than **_**I**_** have to tell her." Bella said, just as sternly.**

"**No **_**you **_**don't." Alice said back, "None of us have to tell her." she said, looking at each of us in the room.**

"**But Alice, she's your sister." Bella said.**

"**If I recall right Bella, wasn't it **_**you**_** how told Jess that you weren't her sister and she almost killed herself?" Alice asked her.**

**I was recalling the time that Jess was going to get on a plan to Voltaire.**

"**Yes and that's why **_**we need**_** to tell her, so she doesn't do that again." Bella said.**

**Alice sighed again, "Look, we need to keep your mouths shut and maybe it will just go away." Alice said and walked out of the room. **

**We all just stood there and looked at each other.**

"**Jasper we have to tell her." Bella said, coming over and looking at me with sadness.**

"**Bella I know that it would be the **_**right**_** thing to do, but we need to think of the best thing **_**for**_** Jess, and I think not tell her is." I said, not looking at her.**

**Bella gasped and backed away from me. **

"**Edward?" Bella asked, looking over at her husband.**

"**Bella, Alice and Jasper are right." He said, looking at me.**

**Bella sighed, "I guess you're right." She said and walked over to the broken nail polish and started to clean up. **

**(Jess's Prove)**

**I walked back into my room and saw Marissa, still sleeping on my bed and Jack, looking out the window. I walked over to him and covered his eyes with my hands. **

"**Guess who?" I said and kissed his neck.**

**He spun around and kissed me back. We finally pulled apart. **

"**Jess I love you." He said.**

"**I love you too." I said back.**

**He walked over to my night stand and got something out of the drawer and walked back over to me.**

"**Jess I love you, will you marry me?" He asked and opened a black box with a silver ring with a Amethyst. **

"**Yes." I said and he placed the ring on my finger.**

**I looked down at it and kissed him.**

"**Lets go somewhere." He said and pulled me out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door.**

**He grabbed me hand and we ran. We finally stopped at we were at school. He walked over to the picnic table where we always sit and sat down. I sat down next to him and we kissed. All of a sudden I saw our crystal flash white. I pulled away and got up and looked around. All of a sudden two demons showed up about ten feet away from us. I started to conjure a fireball but Jack stopped me.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" I asked him. He kissed me and walked over to where the demons were standing.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" I asked again, my voice starting to crack.**

"**Jess don't come after me. I have to go so you can be safe." He answered and the demons grabbed his arms and disappeared. I stood there and cried. **_**They're going to kill him. unless I stop them.**_** I thought and started to run back to the house.**

**I broke open the front door and stormed up the stairs. **

"**Jess what's going on?" Bella asked me.**

"**Jack's been taken by demons, I'm going to save him." I said and walked into my room and grabbed my black jogging suit and changed into it. I pulled on my black sneakers and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I painted my nails as fast as I could and redid my eye liner. **

**I started to walk past Bella but she grabbed my arm. "Jess if you going than I'm going with you." She said. I looked down at her cloths and she was already dressed. **

"**How did you know?" I asked her.**

"**Alice had a vision." She said. I looked at her. **_**I'll kill Alice later.**_** I thought and pulled Bella down the stairs and out the front door.**

"**Hold on tight." I told Bella. She tightened her grip.**

"**Take to where the demons hides so I may find the man I love and save him form leaving to the world above." I said and we disappeared from the front of the house and reappeared in a cave. **

**I handed Bella a power potion and she drank it. She tested her powers and we started to look for Jack.**


	18. Ch 18 how the vision changed my life

**Chapter 18 (Jack's prove)**

**I looked out the window and listened to Alice and them talking. All of a sudden Jess put her hands over my face.**

"**Guess who?" Jess said and kissed my neck.**

**I spun around and kissed her back. We finally pulled apart. **

"**Jess I love you." I said.**

"**I love you too." She said back.**

**I walked over to her night stand and pulled opened the drawer and grabbed a small black bow and walked back over to me.**

"**Jess I love you, will you marry me?" I asked and opened a black box reveling a silver ring with a Amethyst. **

"**Yes." Jess said and I placed the ring on her finger.**

**She looked down at it and than kissed me.**

"**Lets go somewhere." I said and pulled her out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door.**

**I grabbed her hand and we ran. When we stopped we were at school. I walked over to the picnic table where we always sit and sat down. She sat down next to me and we kissed. All of a sudden I saw our crystal flash white. Jess pulled away and got up and looked around. All of a sudden two demons showed up about ten feet away from us. Jess started to conjure a fireball but I stopped her.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" She asked me. I kissed her and walked over to where the demons were standing.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" She asked again, her voice starting to crack.**

"**Jess don't come after me. I have to go so you can be safe." I answered and felt the demons grabbed my arms. I saw Jess staring to and disappeared. **

**We arrived in a cave and they tied me up to a rock and that last thing I remember was seeing a guy dressed in black walking over to me.**

**(Bella's prove)**

**I heard Jack and Jess walk out of their room and out the front door.**

**I walked back into my room and changed out of my blue jeans and pink bubble gum top and into my pink and green jogging suit. I pulled on my matching sneakers and waited for Jess to get back. **

**Finally I heard the front door burst open and Jess walking up the stairs. I walked out of my room and towards Jess's.**

"**Jess what's going on?" I asked her, thought I knew perfectly well that was happening.**

"**Jack's been taken by demons, I'm going to save him." Jess said and walked into her room and grabbed her black jogging suit and changed into it. She pulled on her black sneakers and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She painted her nails as fast as she could and redid her eye liner. **

**She started to walk past me but I grabbed my arm. "Jess if you going than I'm going with you." I said. She looked down at my cloths. **

"**How did you know?" She asked me.**

"**Alice had a vision." I said. She looked at me, and pulled me down the stairs and out the front door.**

"**Hold on tight." She told me, and I tightened my grip.**

"**Take to where the demons hides so I may find the man I love and save him form leaving to the world above." She said and we disappeared from the front of the house and reappeared in a cave. **

**She handed me a power potion and I drank it. I tested my powers and we started to look for Jack.**

**(Jess's prove)**

"**Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" I asked Bella in a whisper, as we looked around the cave for Jack. **

"**I don't know. I wanted to but Alice an them wouldn't let me." Bella answered me.**

"**What did you tell Edward?" I asked her, looking behind a rock.**

"**Nothing." She said and smiled.**

**We left the cave and walked down a tunnel. I had ripped our crystals off and burned them so they wouldn't give us away. I stopped outside a cave and listened. I peaked around the edge and saw the two demons who had taken Jack talking to a guy in a black cape. I looked around and saw Jack, tied to a rock. I turned to face Bella.**

"**He's in there along with three demons." I told her. "I want you to go and get Jack and than drink this and make sure you don't let go of Jack." I said and handed her a potion bottle.**

"**Okay so who's going in first?" She asked.**

"**I am." I said and walked into the cave.**

**The two demons stopped talking and the guy in the cape turned around and looked at me.**

"**So nice of you to come. Do you know who I am?" He asked me.**

"**No and lucky for you I'm not here for you, I'm here for those two." I said and pointed to the demons next to him.**

"**Well allow me to introduce myself. I am the source." He had and bowed.**

**I laughed, "Look no your not cause I killed the source." I said and started to take a step towards Jack. **

**The demons and the 'source' both turned their backs to the caves entrance. I saw Bella ran over to where Jack was and hid behind his rock. I took a step the other way, towards the caves entrance.**

"**So may I ask why you took my fiancé?" I asked them.**

"**He came to me and made a deal with me. I would spare your life and he would stay with me forever." The source said.**

**I looked at them. "Well I'm sorry but plans change." I said and I threw two fireballs at the demons and killed them.**

"**Come now Jess, don't do this." He said and snapped his fingers.**

**I looked over to where Jack was. He popped up and walked over and stood by the sources side.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" I asked him. I looked over at Bella and told her to drink the potion. She shuck her head. I looked back at the source and than at Jack.**

"**Jack what are you doing?" I asked him again.**

"**Jack be a good boy and kill her for me." The source said and Jack attacked me.**

**I told Bella to stay where she was. I flipped and ducked and dodged all of Jacks moves. Finally he was on the floor. **

"**Jack its me, Jess your fiancé." I said from a few feet away. He jumped up and pinned me against the wall.**

"**Jack…. What……… are…….you……doing?" I asked him, forcing the words out of my mouth.**

"**Killing you like I was told." He said with a big smile.**

"**Why?" I asked him. "You can think for yourself, you don't have to do this." I said to him. he just looked at me and didn't say anything.**

"**Jack your stronger than he is, you can fight it." I said struggling against his hold.**

"**Jack I love you, please don't make me kill you." I said, tears streaming down my face.**

"**Jess." He said and I fell to the floor. He backed away and looked at me.**

"**GET OUT OF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled.**

"**Jack your stronger than this, you can fight it, you can fight him." I said from where I was on the floor.**

**He looked at me with painful eyes. "Jess kill me." He said.**

**I shuck my head.**

"**KILL ME!" He yelled at me.**

"**Jack I can't." I said, tears streaming down my face.**

"**It's the only way…… Jess I love you." Jack said.**

"**I love you too." I said back and I threw a fireball at him.**

**He caught on fire and started to burn, till he was gone and I stood there, watching. When the fire finally died down. The source appeared.**

"**What a shame, he was such a good boy." He said. Rage went though me. I started to blow the source up, never laying off till he was on the floor, bleed black blood.**

"**I call a pone though time and space, kill the source who's in my face. Let him be the last of it and kill him now without a trace." I said with all the strength I could get. I stood watching the source burn till nothing was left. I fell to the floor and cried. Bella came over and grabbed my hand.**

"**Jess lets go." Bella said, starting to drink the potion.**

"**NO LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T LEAVE, I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!" I yelled at her, fighting off her hand but it wouldn't move. I saw the cave and than was looking at the house. Bella pulled me through the back door and into the kitchen.**

"**What's going on? Bella where were you, I've been looking all over for you." Edward said and came over to stand my Bella. Bella whispered to him and his eyes went wide. I threw off Bella's hand and ran as fast as I could to Alice's room. I threw the door opened and looked around the room. Alice was sitting on top of Jasper's lap. **

"**YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled and lunged at her, knocking her off the Jasper's lap and onto the floor. I sat on top of her chest and started to hit her.**

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR VISION? WHY, MAYBE OF YOU HAD TOLD ME I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO STOP THEM FROM TAKING HIM AND I WOULDN'T HAD TO HAVE KILLED HIM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE TO KILL YOU FIANCE AND WATCH HIM DIE? DO YOU?!" I asked her, yelling at her and punching her at the same time.**

"**JESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF HER!" Jasper yelled and threw me off of Alice. **

**I was about to lung again but I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hold me back.**

"**EMMETT LET ME GO!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his hold.**

"**JESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Emmett yelled at me.**

"**Jess I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Alice said, dry sobbing.**

"**ALICE HE'S DEAD, SORRY WONT DO IT!" I said and ran out of Alice's room and into mine and started to cry.**

"**Jess what's wrong?" Marissa asked.**

"**Jack's dead. I had to kill him because the source was controlling him." I said and locked the door.**

"**Jess I'm so sorry." Marissa said, coming over to give me a hug.**

"**Don't. Marissa you're going to orb me to Voltaire, so I can end my life….. now."**


	19. Chapter 19 the plan to die

**Chapter 19 (Emmett's prove)**

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" I yelled at Alice.**

"**I had a vision that Jack was going to be taken my demons and I didn't tell Jess." Alice answered, looking away from us.**

"**And thanks to Alice, Jess had to kill Jack." Bella said, giving Alice a murderous look.**

"**Bella how do you know?" I asked her.**

"**I went with her. The source was controlling him and Jack told Jess that killing him was the only way to save him." She answered.**

**I stood there, looking at Alice in disbelief.**

"**We need to have a family meeting." I said and yelled for Rose, Esme and Carlisle to come to Alice's room.**

**When they were all in the room I closed the door and locked it.**

"**Emmett what is it?" Esme asked, looking at Alice who was shacking.**

"**Jack's dead." Bella said before I could.**

"**What? Bella who do you know?" Esme asked.**

"**Go ahead Alice tell them. Tell them how you had a vision about Jack being taken away by demons and didn't tell Jess about it. Tell them how I had to go with her to save him and she had to kill Jack and watch him die." Bella said, with so much venom that everyone was shocked.**

**Esme covered her moth with her hand. "Alice is that true?" she asked, her voice with disbelief.**

**Alice didn't say anything but nodded her head. **

**Esme let out a gasp, "Alice how could you?" she asked.**

"**I don't know. I guess I didn't want to believe my vision." Alice said, still looking at the floor.**

"**And what did Jess do?" Carlisle asked, as calm as every.**

**Bella sighed like what a dumb question to ask. "She did what any of use would do, she attacked Alice and I think that she did the right thing." Bella said, with less venom than before. **

**Alice finally looked up at her, "Bella how can you say that?" she asked in a whisper.**

"**ALICE WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HOW CAN I SAY THAT? IF YOU HAD LISTENED TO ME INT EH FIRST PLACE MAYBE JACK WOULD STILL BE ALIVE…… AND JASPER STOP MESSING WITH YOUR EMOTIONS!" Bella yelled and Jasper stopped.**

"**Bella you need to calm down honey." Edward said, placing a hand on her shoulder. **

**She shrugged it off, "ALICE SHE COULD GO AND DO SOMETHING STUPID AND ITS ALL YOUR FALT!" Bella yelled and walked out of the room.**

**Alice looked over at Jasper and Jasper just picked her up and hugged her. Jasper gave us a look and we walked out of the room, leaving them alone.**

**When me and Rose were back in our room, Rose grabbed my hand.**

"**Emmett I hope Jess will be okay. I mean after what happened with Marissa and now Jack, I can't imagine what she's going though and if that were you." Rose didn't finish. I hugged her with all of my love.**

"**Rose I know but Jess needs us to be with her." I said, put didn't move.**

"**I hope she doesn't do something stupid." Rose said.**

**(Jess's Prove)**

"**Jess I'm not doing that." Marissa said, crossing her arms over her chest.**

"**Yes you are. Marissa, I need someone with me when I go, I need you. Please." I said, looking into her eyes.**

**She sighed, "Fine if this is what you want." She said and grabbed my hand and we orbed out of my room and into a office like place.**

**I looked around the room and saw a lady with red hair (A:n/ I don't remember what the lady looks like) sitting behind a desk. I walked over to her and she looked up.**

"**How can I help you?" She asked me.**

"**Um I need to talk to someone one who can end my life." I said and I heard Marissa hold back a cry.**

**She looked at me and pointed to a set of doors to the left.**

**I grabbed Marissa's hand and pulled her thought the door. It was a hallway and at the end were double oak doors. I started to walked towards them, pulling Marissa along. I finally reached the doors and I pushed them opened and walked in.**

**There, seated in the middle of the room were three thrones with three people or vampires in them. They were talking to two vampires who looked small enough to be kids and there were two others who I guessed were body guards. I walked in further and the vampires who were talking stopped and looked at me. the two body guards ran towards me. I pushed Marissa back out the door and started to fight back.**

**I flipped, duck, dodge, jumped every move that they threw at me. I grabbed one of their arms and spun them around, taking out the other one. They were going to get up and I conjured two fireballs.**

"**Please don't make me kill you. Call them off or you lose two of your body guards." I said.**

"**Fleix, Demetri you are excused." One of them said and they got up and walked out of the room. I closed my hands and the fireballs vanished. I walked out of the room and pulled Marissa back in.**

"**So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit from two beautiful ladies." One of them said, standing up and walking towards me. I stepped in front of Marissa.**

**He smiled, "I wont hurt you." He said.**

"**Who are you?" I asked him.**

**He smiled, "I am Aro. This is Caius and Marcus." Aro said, pointing to a guy on the left and than the guy on the right. **

"**And who are they?" I asked, pointing to the other two.**

"**That is Jane and her brother Alex." Aro answered, pointing to them.**

"**Now may I ask who you are?" Caius asked, eyeing us evilly.**

**I held up my hands and blew up the wall behind him. "Can you guess now?" I asked him, a bit sarcastically.**

"**You're a witch?" He asked a bit surprised.**

**I raised my eyebrows, "I'm also a vampire." **

"**We can tell but what are your names?" Marcus asked, I bit nicer than his buddy.**

"**I'm Jess and this is my sister Marissa." I said, looking at Aro.**

"**And Marissa isn't a vampire is she?" Aro asked.**

**I turned back to Marissa, who's eyes were wide. I conjured a fireball.**

"**NO she's my white lighter, got a problem with that?" I asked, dangerously.**

"**Of course not." Aro said, sweetly. "What brings you to Voltaire?" Jane asked.**

"**It speaks." I said, with sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes at me and my fireball grew.**

"**I'm here to ask for you to end my life." I said, looking at Aro.**

**Aro looked taken back. He looked over at Marcus and Caius, who looked just as taken back by my response.**

"**Why? You have such great powers, why not use them?" Aro asked.**

"**Because these powers killed my fiancé. So can you help me or not?" I asked him, a little annoyed.**

"**Jess are you not affected my fire?" Aro asked.**

"**No I'm not, that's why I'm here." I said, more annoyed than ever.**

**Aro looked around, "Jess I'm sorry but I cant kill you." Aro said.**

"**Unless there's an item that you witches use to kill." He said, looking at me.**

"**No I'm sorry there isn't. I'm sorry we wasted your time, Jess that's go." Marissa said, pulling on my hand.**

"**Yes there is." I said annoyed, pulling my hand out f Marissa's grip. "Its called an athamay. When blessed right, it can suck the power out of anything, including a vampire." I said, looking right in Aro's eyes.**

"**Interesting, and do you have one?" He asked.**

"**No but I can give you the blessing so we can get one." I said and a piece of paper appeared in my hand.**

**I handed it to Aro and he looked at it. "How long will it take?" Jane asked.**

"**I month." Aro asked, looking up over the top of the paper at me.**

"**Alright Jess I'll do it, but you must stay here till we get it." Aro said and walked back over to his thrown.**

"**Of course." I said and walked out of the room, with Marissa right behind me.**


	20. Chapter 20 chang of plans

**Chapter 20 (Marissa's prove)**

"**Jess why are you doing this?" I asked her in a whisper as we walked back down the hallway.**

"**Because my life has come to an end." She said, stopping and turning around to face me.**

"**Jess please don't." I said, starting to cry.**

"**Marissa, you have no idea what I went though when you died. I can't go though that again." She said, starting to cry also.**

"**Jess I'm your sister and I wont let you do this." I told her very sternly.**

"**As my white lighter you need to respect my choices." She said, grabbing my hand.**

**I looked at her, with disbelieving eyes, "Jess isn't there anything I can do to make you stay?" I asked her.**

"**Only Jack could stop me." She said and we continued back down the hallway. We walked back into the office and Fleix and Demetri were waiting by the desk.**

"**Come with us, we'll show you to your room." Fleix said and we followed.**

**We walked down another hallway and though a black door. "Here you go Jess." Demetri said and left the room. Jess sighed and sat down on the bed.**

"**Marissa I want you to go back to the Cullen house and stay with them." Jess said.**

"**What, why?" I asked her.**

"**So they don't come after me. you can have my room." Jess said.**

"**Jess I'm not leaving you." I said, folding my arms across my chest.**

"**Marisa I don't want you to be here when they kill me." Jess said, starting to cry.**

"**Fine." I said and orbed out of her stone room and back into her black room. **

**As soon as my feet touched the floor I was attacked. I was pinned on the floor by Emmett.**

"**WHERE IS JESS?" he yelled at me.**

"**She's at Voltaire. She's going to have them kill her." I said.**

"**WHAT? MARISSA HOW CAN YOU LET HER DO THAT?" Emmett yelled at me.**

"**I'm respecting her wishes." I said.**

"**GUYS GET IN JESS'S ROOM NOW!" He yelled again.**

**I orbed out from under him and than back in by the bathroom.**

**Everyone ran in and looked around the room.**

"**Jess is going to have Aro killed herself." Emmett said.**

"**WHAT?" Bella yelled. "ALICE THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" Bella yelled again.**

"**Look its nobodies fault, but what are we going to do to save her?" Emmett asked.**

"**You can't. Jess told me that only Jack could and we all know that that's not going to happen." I said, tears clouding my vision.**

"**Well than we should go." I heard someone say. I wiped my eyes and looked over across the room. I saw Jack, standing by her bed, a smug look on his face.**

"**Jack what are you doing here? I saw you die." Bella said.**

"**That's what you thought. I took a power potion before I went out with Jess, it was the purple one." Jack said.**

**I ran over to him and punched him in his face.**

"**What was that for?" He asked.**

"**So your still a vampire?" I asked him.**

"**Yes I am, now can we go save Jess?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, Jack, Bella, Edward lets go." I said and hand them hold hands.**

**I orbed out of the room and into a city.**

"**Marissa where are we?" Edward asked me.**

"**I don't know. Wait look, there's the building." I said. "Jess has got to be around here somewhere." I said, looking around.**

"**Look there she is." Bella said, pointing.**

**I looked over and saw Jess in the shade, reading a book.**

"**Lets go." I said.**

"**Wait me and Edward can't, its too sunny." Bella said.**

"**And I cant get to her before she leaves." I said.**

**I looked over at Jack. "You are different than Bella and Edward, you need to go." I said. He nodded and started to walk towards Jess.**

**(Jack's prove)**

**I woke up in my room. **_**Thank god for the potion.**_** I thought to myself. I got up and looked in the mirror. I was still a vampire. I sighed a sigh of relief. **

**I started to walk out of my room and towards the front door. Once I was out of the house I ran back to the Cullen's house. I got there and ran into Jess's room. I than saw Emmett walk into the room and stand by the door. All of a sudden, Marissa showed up and Emmett jumped on her.**

"**WHERE IS JESS?" Emmett yelled at her.**

"**She's at Voltaire. She's going to have them kill her." Marissa said.**

"**WHAT? MARISSA HOW CAN YOU LET HER DO THAT?" Emmett yelled at her.**

"**I'm respecting her wishes." She said.**

"**GUYS GET IN JESS'S ROOM NOW!" Emmett yelled again.**

**Marissa orbed out from under him and than back in by the bathroom.**

**Everyone ran in and looked around the room.**

"**Jess is going to have Aro killed herself." Emmett said.**

"**WHAT?" Bella yelled. "ALICE THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" Bella yelled again.**

"**Look its nobodies fault, but what are we going to do to save her?" Emmett asked.**

"**You can't. Jess told me that only Jack could and we all know that that's not going to happen." Marissa said, her eyes starting to fill with tears.**

"**Well than we should go." I said. Marissa wiped her eyes and looked over across the room, and saw me, standing by Jess's bed.**

"**Jack what are you doing here? I saw you die." Bella said.**

"**That's what you thought. I took a power potion before I went out with Jess, it was the purple one." I said.**

**Marissa ran over to me and punched me in the face.**

"**What was that for?" I asked.**

"**So your still a vampire?" She asked me.**

"**Yes I am, now can we go save Jess?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, Jack, Bella, Edward lets go." Marissa said and we grabbed hands.**

**She orbed out of the room and into a city.**

"**Marissa where are we?" Edward asked her.**

"**I don't know. Wait look, there's the building." Marissa said. "Jess has got to be around here somewhere." She said, looking around.**

"**Look there she is." Bella said, pointing.**

**She looked over to where Bella was pointing.**

"**Lets go." Marissa said.**

"**Wait me and Edward can't, its too sunny." Bella said.**

"**And I cant get to her before she leaves." Marissa said.**

**Marissa looked over at me. "You are different than Bella and Edward, you need to go." She said. I nodded and started to walk towards Jess.**

_**Why did she have to be at the farthest building.**_** I thought to myself as I crossed the street and headed for Jess. I weaved my way though the crowed. I saw Jess look up from her book than back down at it. I started to run, keeping my eye on her. I was a block away from the building when I saw her get up and walk away.**_** Crap**_**. I thought and started to run faster.**

"**Hey watch where your going." Someone said as I pushed past people.**

"**Sorry." I said back as I headed for the building, keeping an eye out for Jess.**

**I finally got to the entrance of the building. I looked straight ahead and it was about the size of a football field. I stopped and looked around for Jess. I had to look three times before I found her. She was sitting in the back by an ally way, still reading. I started to run again.**

"**JESS!" I yelled but she didn't look up. "JESS ITS ME!" I yelled again but was drowned out by the sound of children playing and a band playing. **

**I kept running towards her, but I felt that the more I ran the more I got further away from her. **_**I just need her to look up**_**. I thought to myself. I finally got half way to Jess and I had to stop because of a fountain. I couldn't get around it, too many people. **

**I sighed and started to run though the water. It felt so cold against my skin but I kept running. I finally reached the end of the fountain and started to run towards Jess. People were moving out of the way, so they wont get hit by the cold water.**

"**JESS!" I yelled. I saw her look up and look around.**

"**JESS OVER HERE, ITS ME!" I yelled again. **

**(Jess's prove)**

**I walked out of my room and outside and sat in the shade and pulled out the complete works of Eager Allen Poe and started to read. I looked up and thought that I heard someone call my name. I closed my book and got up and moved towards the cover of darkness in the ally way. I sat down and opened my book again. I started to read The Raven:**

_**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, tapping at my chamber door -  
Only this, and nothing more.'**_

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Nameless here for evermore.

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating  
'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
This it is, and nothing more,'

**I looked up. **_**Okay now I know someone is calling me**_**. I looked around and saw who was calling my name. **_**No it can't be, I'm losing it.**_** I thought to myself and got up. I brushed the dirt off of my pants and looked around.**

"**JESS ITS ME!" I heard someone yell.**

**I looked around and saw that Jack was getting closer.**

"**JESS DON'T DO IT!" He yelled again.**

"**Jack." I muttered to myself.**

_**Oh my goth I can't believe its him, its really him.**_** I thought to myself.**

"**Jack." I said and dropped my book.**

"**Jess." He said and ran right up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, but than I pulled away.**

"**Jess what's wrong?" He asked.**

"**Your not here." I said, "You cant be, I killed you." I said, looking away from his. I could feel the tears in my eyes.**

**He lifted my head and made me look at him.**

"**Jess I am alive. I used a power potion before we left." He said.**

**I looked at him, "You knew what was going to happen and you didn't tell me." I said, my voice rising.**

"**Yes and I'm sorry." He said.**

"**Jack, you're here." I said and threw my arms around him.**

"**Jess I'm sorry." He said.**

"**Oh shut up and kiss me." I said and kissed him. **

**I walked back towards the ally way. He picked up my book and smiled at me. "Quoth the raven nevermore." He said. I smiled and kissed him. **

"**So how did you get here?" I asked him.**

"**Marissa orbed me here with Bella and Alice." Jack said, kissing my neck.**

"**So where are they?" I asked him.**

"**Were right here." I heard Marissa say. I spun around and looked at her.**

"**I thought I told you not to save me." I said sarcastically. **

"**Since when do I ever listen to you?" Marissa asked, with just as much sarcasm.**

"**Good point." I said and hugged her.**

**I looked over at Bella and Edward. **

"**So why are you two here." I asked, jokingly.**

"**Jess we love you." Bella said.**

"**Yeah, you should have heard what she said to Alice when Emmett told us what you were doing." Edward said.**

**I smiled at them and hugged them.**

"**So lets go." Bella said, "This place gives me the creeps." She said, wrapping her arms around herself.**

"**Okay but I should tell Aro what's going on." I said and started to walk back inside.**

"**Jess wait, what if he wont let you go?" Jack asked.**

"**Than I'll kill him." I said with a smile.**

**We all walked down the ally way and headed for the office. We walked into the office and headed down the hallway towards the room. I pushed opened the doors and walked in. Aro was sitting in his thrown, talking to Jane.**

"**Ah Jess what a surprise." Aro said. "Edward, Bella nice to see you again." Aro said with a smile. I heard Edward let out a low growl. I put a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Aro I'm sorry to tell you but I wont need your help in ending my life." I said and grabbed Jack's hand.**

"**Well that's good because I took a closer look at the list of things needed and we weren't going to be able to do it." Aro said, looking a little happy and a liitle sad at the same time.**

**I smiled at Aro, "Thank you Aro for trying but I have a new life im looking forward too." I said and walked grabbed Marissa's hand and saw Edward grabbed Bella's and Bella grab Marissa's other hand.**


	21. Chapter 21 the end for now

**Chapter 21 (Jess's prove)**

**We got back home and I was attacked with hugs. I saw Alice standing by my bedroom door. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.**

"**Alice I know why you didn't tell me about the vision." I said.**

"**Really?" Marissa asked me.**

"**Yeah it's the same reason Jack did it, you wanted me to be safe." I said and hugged her. **

"**So we have a wedding to plan don't we." Alice said.**

"**Yes we do." I said and smiled at Jack.**

_**Planning this wedding is going to be hell.**_** I thought to myself.**

**I may turn this into a trilogy but I'm not sure………. I need reviews to help me out…….. and I still have to write the sequel to A Love For Fang, so forgive me if this story takes a stop. **


End file.
